Precious Memories
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta pertamanya akan semenyakitkan ini. Baginya Naruto seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang selalu terbang menjauh darinya. Ia tak ingin terlalu banyak berharap, cukup dengan membuat kenangan berharga bersama Naruto. Sesederhana itu. /RnR please :-) /
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Plot is my own. T_ _erinspirasi dari_ _O_ _ST_ _Fureba (Memory For You)_

 _ **.**_

 _Tittle : Precious Memories_

 _Genre : Romance, Angst_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, slight! GaaSaku._

 _ **Summary :**_ Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk menurut. Ia tahu persis, dia tak akan mungkin diizinkan untuk pergi keluar, yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah pasrah menjalani hidupnya yang membosankan di rumah sepi ini tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Hanyalah dia dan pelayan-pelayannya.

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page!**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prolog**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **= Someone's POV**_

 _Terima kasih untuk selalu diam-diam mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan_

 _Terima kasih telah menerimaku, meskipun itu kelemahanku_

 _Terima kasih karena tidak melupakan kenangan lama hari itu_

 _Aku sangat senang bisa membantumu di saat kau dalam kesulitan_

 _Meskipun dia selalu bilang bahwa aku bukanlah orang berharga yang seharusnya tidak ada_

 _Tetapi pada hari itu, pada waktu itu, dan pada saat itu kau membutuhkanku_

 _._

 _Kau mungkin tidak tahu betapa berartinya untukku ketika aku merasa dibutuhkan, bahkan kau mungkin tidak tahu bahwa akulah yang selalu diselamatkan olehmu._

 _Kau selalu berbagi denganku dan aku bahagia karena kau selalu memberikan kebaikan dan kehangatan yang lembut. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan terus bergerak maju karena aku percaya bahwa aku bisa._

oOOo

.

.

Hari ini adalah awal musim semi dan seperti biasa aku pasti akan datang kesini, walaupun hanya datang sendiri tetapi aku bahagia. Di bukit ini pemandangannya sangat indah. Padang rumput hijau yang luas, air sungai yang jernih dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menemani hari-hariku, bahkan semilir angin seakan mengajakku untuk bermain kejar-kejaran dengannya. Aku menurut, aku berlari dengan wajah riang menapaki rerumputan. Burung-burung kecil terbang disekitarku seolah menemaniku berlari.

Lalu ketika rasa lelah mulai menghampiri, aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas rumput dan memandang langit biru yang indah di atas sana. Langit cerah dengan iringan awan-awan yang tampak begitu lembut. Ku pejamkan mataku, dan kurasakan semilir angin musim semi yang sejuk menerpa wajahku. Tiba-tiba sebuah balon berwarna biru jatuh tepat menimpa wajahku dan aku melihat secarik kertas tertempel di tali balon tersebut, rasa penasaran mulai merasuki jiwaku. Aku mencopot kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca tulisannya.

 **.**

 _ **\- Dear God -**_

 _Tuhan, apakah yang aku lihat dan kurasakan ini nyata?_

 _Aku harap ini tak nyata..._

 _Aku berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk..._

 _Namun jika ini adalah nyata, aku hanya memohon padamu Tuhan..._

 _Aku lelah dengan semua ini, biarkanlah aku tidur dan beristirahat_

 _Mungkin jika berada di sisimu,_ _a_ _ku akan merasa tenang dan bahagia_

 _Kabulkanlah permohonanku_ _,_ _Tuhan_ _._

 _ **\- N. A. N —**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa ini? Siapa yang menulis ini? Kenapa dia menulis sesuatu seperti ini?"

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya yang tentu saja tidak mendapatkan jawabannya. Meskipun aku masih berumur 10 tahun, tapi aku bisa sedikit mengerti maksud dari tulisan ini. Orang yang menulis ini tidak puas dengan kehidupannya dan berharap agar Malaikat maut segera menjemputnya. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa sepertinya dia begitu sedih? Bukankah dunia luar sangat menarik?

Bagiku hidup ini indah. Tentu, karena aku masih anak-anak yang belum mempunyai beban, tetapi orang ini…

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat meluncur membasahi wajahku. Aku berdiri dan mulai berteriak kencang.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku menangis? Aku tidak mengerti?!"

oOOo

.

.

 _ **= T**_ _ **en years**_ _ **later =**_

Ini adalah tempat yang sering aku kunjungi sejak aku pindah ke Jepang. Tempat ini tidak berubah, bagiku tempat ini masih tetap sama. Namun senyumku hilang seketika. Entah mengapa aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih belum begitu mengerti pahit manisnya kehidupan, ketika pikiranku masih sempit dan polos. Aku yang hanya tahu bermain dan bersenang-senang saat itu.

Aku mengambil sebuah dompet dari tas kecilku, kupandangi sekali lagi secarik kertas yang selalu aku simpan itu. Kertas itu sudah kusam, penuh lipatan dan huruf-hurufnya juga telah memudar. Tetapi entah mengapa aku tidak ingin membuangnya? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, belasan tahun telah berlalu tetapi aku tak pernah lupa. Mungkinkah ini adalah takdir Tuhan?

' _N. A. N? A_ _pa maksud_ _tiga_ _huruf ini ya? Mungkinkah ini inisial nama orang yang menulis surat ini? Tuhan, lalu bagaimana? Apakah_ _E_ _ngkau sudah mengabulkan permohonan orang ini?'_

"Hey, sudah kuduga kau berada di sini! Mengapa kau melamun?" tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku dan bertanya padaku.

Aku menoleh dan kudapati orang itu tengah tersenyum padaku. Kau tahu Gaara, aku sungguh bahagia ketika melihatmu tersenyum. Kau tersenyum padaku dengan senyuman yang melelehkan segalanya. Dulu kau jarang sekali tersenyum dan kalaupun kau tersenyum, aku tahu kalau itu bukanlah senyuman aslimu. Apakah aku telah berhasil? Berhasil memberikan kenangan untukmu? Apakah kenangan-kenangan hangat kita itu berhasil membantumu melintasi lautan kesedihan yang memilukan?

Gaara _,_ apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang? Dunia tempat kita berada tidak hanya dipenuhi dengan kegelapan ataupun suasana yang suram, bahkan ketika badai yang menghancurkan segalanya datang…. akan ada pelangi dan matahari pasti akan bersinar lagi.

"Gaara _-chan_ _,_ kenapa kau bisa tau kalau aku berada di sini?" tanyaku

"Berisik! Dari dulu kau itu tidak sopan, ya? Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel _'-chan'!_ _"_ protesnya

"Tidak mau!" kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku, pura-pura marah padahal sebenarnya aku tersenyum. Aku sangat suka menggodanya

"Oke, terserah kau lah mau memanggilku apa!"

"Gaara _-chan_ _,_ mengapa sejak kecil kau selalu memakai sarung tangan sih bahkan di setiap musim? Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang berada di balik sarung tanganmu itu?" pada akhirnya aku menanyakan hal itu lagi, habisnya aku penasaran dan jawabannya pasti sama

"Rahasia~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum jahil, tiba-tiba sebuah balon berwarna biru jatuh di sampingku

' _O_ _h, Kami-sama_ _! Ini_ _yang_ _kedua kalinya_ _'_ pikirku.

"Anak-anak itu bodoh, ya? selalu menerbangkan balon, padahal tidak lama setelah itu.. setinggi apapun atau sejauh apapun balon itu terbang, pasti akan jatuh juga~" komentar Gaara yang kemudian mengambil balon yang jatuh itu.

"Wah, ada suratnya!"

"Sini, aku mau lihat!" kataku yang langsung merebut kertas itu dari tangan Gaara tanpa sempat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Aku pun mulai membaca isi surat tersebut.

.

 _ **Dear...**_

 _Aku ingin percaya bahwa aku bisa membebaskan hati dan pergi_

 _Aku tak bisa dilahirkan kembali, tetapi aku bisa berubah saat aku pergi_

 _Ayo kita tinggal bersama selalu?!_

 _Hanya tersenyum padaku dan menyentuhku dengan jari-jarimu_

 _Keinginan sederhana adalah abadi_

 _Aku ingin semuanya menjadi sederhana_

 _Bisakah kau menolongku untuk melintasi lautan kesedihan memilukan?_

 _Mari kita lewati bersama, bahkan jika hari ini menyakitkan_ _…_

 _Suatu hari aku ingin memahami arti hidup kita di_ _sini_

 _Mungkin itu akan menjadi memori yang hangat_

 _ **-**_ _ **N**_ _ **.**_ _ **A.**_ _ **N -**_

.

"Apa suratnya lucu? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba tersenyum?"

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa bahagia sampai-sampai aku reflek memeluk Gaara.

"Dia masih hidup, Gaara _-chan_ _._ Aku senang dia masih hidup!" seruku riang.

"Haruno Sakura, siapa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" kata Gaara dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti Gaara _-chan_ _!_ Whoa, rasanya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya!"

"Dasar gadis aneh..."

oOOo

.

.

"Whoa, berat sekali belanjaanku! _O_ _kaa-san_ tega sekali padaku!"

Aku mengomel sendiri seperti orang gila, alasannya karena ini mengesalkan. Mengapa harus aku yang disuruh belanja? Mengapa bukan Shikamaru saja?

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang sangat ku kenal ketika melewati sebuah gang sempit.

' _Tidak salah lagi, ini suara_ _Shikamaru— orang yang menyewa salah satu kamar di rumah yang Ibuku sewakan_ _? Sedang apa dia di_ _sini_ _,_ _ya? Dan_ _dia_ _sedang berbicara dengan siapa_ _?_ _'_ pikirku yang kemudian mengintip diam-diam.

Penglihatanku tidak salah, aku yakin itu Shikamaru. Lalu siapa laki-laki bertopi itu, ya? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di tempat seperti ini?

"Mungkin di beberapa sudut pikiranku aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukan itu. Apa yang akan kulakukan dan apa yang perlu dilakukan, itu semua sangat sederhana. Tapi mungkin karena begitu sederhana juga begitu sulit~" ujar laki-laki itu panjang lebar, namun aku tetap tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Dengar, masalahnya hanya satu! Apa kau bisa melarikan diri dari Ayahmu?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Saat kami tinggal di Cambridge, dia selalu mengurungku di rumah. Dia tidak pernah mengijinkan aku untuk pergi keluar. Aku tidak tahan dengannya."

"Mungkin ada alasannya, mengapa dia selalu melarangmu pergi keluar. Mungkin kau sakit parah atau semacamnya."

"Awalnya ku pikir juga begitu, tapi kenyataannya aku sehat-sehat saja. Aku tidak mengidap penyakit apapun. Namun entah mengapa, Ayahku selalu bertingkah seperti seseorang yang takut akan kehilangan diriku. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dunia luar itu berbahaya, bahkan ketika Ayahku akhirnya tahu kalau aku pernah beberapa kali keluar rumah untuk bermain dengan anak tetangga… dia langsung membawaku pindah ke sini."

"Lalu, apa kau akhirnya tahu apa alasannya?"

"Ya. Aku mengetahuinya saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Kenyataan itu membuatku ingin mati rasanya."

"Eh?"

"Aku bahkan pernah mencoba bunuh diri beberapa kali saat umurku 15."

"Hah? Hey, kau pasti becanda kan?! Haha…"

"Mau lihat pergelangan tanganku? Ada banyak sekali bekas luka sayatan di sana."

"Err… tidak, terimakasih."

"Jangan lupa, sampaikan pada orang yang sudah kau anggap Ibu itu bahwa aku ingin menyewa."

" _Okay,_ akan aku sampaikan."

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu?!" katanya.

Dengan panik aku lekas berlari karena takut ketahuan mengintip mereka, tapi sialnya aku tersandung dan buah-buahan di salah satu kantong plastik ku jatuh berserakan. Aku pun lekas mengambil beberapa karena khawatir mereka akan menggelinding lebih jauh lagi.

Tiba-tiba orang itu kini sudah berada di depanku, dia membungkuk dan membantuku mengambilkan beberapa buah. Tepat saat kepalanya menunduk, topi itu lepas dan jatuh ke tanah dan aku terbelalak kaget ketika melihat ukiran inisial di topi tersebut.

"N. A. N?" gumamku pelan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tunggu, bukankah kau adalah Cherry?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu nama barat ku?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hi, minna-san… saya bikin fanfic NaruSaku lagi! Sebenarnya awalnya ini adalah orific yang mau Author publish di Wattpad. Tapi karena tiba-tiba pengen nambahin koleksi ff NaruSaku, ya saya publish di sini pertama kali. Mungkin akan saya publish di watty juga, tapi kalau di watty… tetep mau pakai OC aja._ _Ini baru prolog, jadi kalau ceritanya masih belum jelas atau membingungkan itu wajar.. namanya juga prolog_ _. See you next chapter, minna! ^^_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Plot is my own. T_ _erinspirasi dari_ _O_ _ST_ _Fureba (Memory For You)_ _. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan ff ini._

 _ **.**_

 _Tittle : Precious Memories_

 _Genre : Romance, Angst_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, slight! GaaSaku._

 _ **Summary :**_ Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta pertamanya akan semenyakitkan ini. Baginya Naruto seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang selalu terbang menjauh darinya. Ia tak ingin terlalu banyak berharap, cukup dengan membuat kenangan berharga bersama Naruto. Sesederhana itu.

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page!**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter : 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cambridge,**_ __ ** _United Kingdom._**

.

 _Naruto Allen Namikaze, putera tunggal keluarga Namikaze—keluarga terkaya di Cambridge— sedang menyantap makanannya dengan lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Hari ini—seperti biasanya, rumahnya sangat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Naruto menghela nafas dan berhenti makan. Ia sangat bosan berada di rumah yang sepi seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali pergi ke luar rumah kalau memang diizinkan. Namun, kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah mengizinkan puteranya itu untuk menginjakkan kaki ke dunia luar._

 _Naruto menghampiri Nyonya Mary, Kepala pelayan di rumahnya dan menarik-narik ujung seragam wanita setengah baya itu._

" _Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya Nyonya Mary sambil menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah Tuan Muda-nya dengan jelas._

" _Bolehkah aku keluar rumah, Bibi Mary?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos dan pipinya yang merah._

" _Aku sangat ingin mengizinkanmu untuk keluar, Tuan Muda, tapi bibi tidak bisa. Orangtua mu pasti akan sangat marah kalau mereka sampai tahu," Nyonya Mary mengelus-elus kepala Naruto dengan lembut dan mencubit pipinya sekilas. Lalu, ia tersenyum hangat._

" _Maafkan Bibi, Tuan Muda," ujarnya lembut dengan tatapan sedih. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah mengizinkan anak ini untuk keluar dari rumah. Tidak ada yang berbahaya di luar sana melainkan banyak sekali hal menyenangkan. Seandainya, anak kecil yang berada di hadapannya ini adalah anaknya, dengan senang hati dia akan mengizinkan anak ini untuk menikmati dunia luar. Betapa kasihannya dia melihat nasib Tuan Muda-nya ini._

 _Nyonya Mary menghela nafas panjang dan menggandeng tangan Naruto. "Ayo, lebih baik Tuan Muda istirahat saja di kamar! Biar Bibi antarkan ke kamar."_

 _Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk menurut. Ia tahu persis, ia tak akan mungkin pernah diizinkan untuk pergi keluar dari rumah sepi ini. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah dan menjalani hidupnya yang membosankan di rumah sepi ini tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Hanyalah dia dan pelayan-pelayannya, serta Bibi Mary yang selalu merawatnya yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh kedua orangtua-nya._

 _._

 _._

" _Okaa-chan, bolehkah aku main ke luar?" Sakura atau yang di Negara ini lebih dikenal dengan nama Cherry menarik-narik ujung pakaian Ibunya dengan wajah digembungkan._

" _Tentu saja, tapi jangan sampai terlalu sore ya!" Ibunya mencubit kedua pipi anak perempuan di hadapannya dengan gemas. Anaknya ini memang memiliki banyak cara untuk membuatnya mengikuti keinginannya._

 _Sakura mengangguk-angguk dan mencium pipi Ibunya, "Kaa-chan tak usah khawatir. Sakura sudah besar!"_

" _Iya, iya, baiklah. Ya sudah, sana pergi!" ujar Ibunya seraya mengacak-acak rambut gadis kecilnya dan tersenyum lembut._

" _Aku pergi dulu ya, Kaa-chan!" Sakura berlari keluar dari rumah dengan langkahnya yang kecil, meninggalkan rumah kecilnya yang penuh kehangatan._

 _._

 _._

 _Sakura berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju halaman rumah tetangganya. Rumah itu sangat besar dan memang milik keluarga terkaya di kotanya. Namun yang membuat rumah itu tidak terlihat nyaman adalah karena suasananya yang sangat sepi, seperti tidak berpenghuni. Itulah yang membuat Sakura sering bermain di halaman rumah tetangganya ini._

 _Halaman rumah ini sangat luas dan dipenuhi rumput-rumput hijau yang segar juga bunga-bunga yang cantik. Pemandangannya sangat indah dan udaranya sejuk._

 _Sakura melepas sepatu putihnya yang kusam dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di rerumputan hijau itu. Menghirup udara segar seraya memejamkan matanya. Kenyamanan ini sangat menyenangkan. Seandainya saja ia punya teman untuk menemaninya menikmati kenyamanan ini. Namun, sayangnya ia tak punya teman karena letak rumah satu dengan yang lainnya sangat berjauhan. Hanya rumah tetangganya inilah—satu-satunya—rumah yang letaknya terdekat dengan rumahnya. Namun sayang, rumah ini tak ada penghuninya. Sangat sepi._

 _Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara anjing menggonggong. Ia spontan berdiri dan mendengarkan dari mana asal suara anjing tersebut. Ia mengikuti suara gonggongan anjing itu dan mendapati sebuah jendela di sudut rumah itu. Jendelanya terbuka dan dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan dengan mata berwarna sapphire blue sedang mengelus-elus kepala seekor anjing di hadapannya dengan lembut._

' _Ternyata rumah ini ada penghuninya juga,' pikir Sakura._

 _Sakura menghampiri tempat di mana anak laki-laki itu dan kemudian tersenyum manis di hadapannya. Anak laki-laki di depannya hanya mengangkat alis dan menatapnya bingung, lalu dia tersenyum tipis._

" _Halo!" sapa Sakura._

 _._

 _Naruto mengelus-elus kepala Kyubi—anjing shiberian husky miliknya—dengan lembut. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas berat. Seandainya ia diizinkan keluar, betapa bahagia dirinya. Menghirup udara segar dan bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya._

' _Ah, seandainya…' batin Naruto._

 _Saat memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan mata seorang gadis kecil. Rambutnya berwarna soft pink—entah itu warna rambut aslinya atau sengaja diwarnai—, kulitnya putih, dan matanya berwarna hijau zamrud._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan Naruto menelan ludah karena gugup apa yang harus dilakukannya pada gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di halaman rumahnya itu._

" _Halo!" sapa gadis itu dengan suara lembut. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum manis dan menatap Naruto ramah._

 _Naruto pun—entah mengapa—membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Hai!"_

" _Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Ternyata kau tinggal di sini, ya? Aku kira rumah ini tidak ada penghuninya," kata gadis di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan polos seraya tak lupa untuk tersenyum._

" _Ya, aku memang tinggal di sini dan aku juga baru pertama kali melihatmu," Naruto mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum tipis._

" _Oh, begitukah?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Kalau begitu, salam kenal. Aku Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja aku Cherry. Rumahku tepat di sebelahmu. Itu yang berwarna cokelat dan kecil," ujar gadis kecil di hadapannya itu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk rumah kecil di samping rumahnya yang luar biasa besar ini._

" _Apa kau orang Jepang?" Naruto bertanya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku Allen, rumahku tepat di sebelah rumahmu. Aku laki-laki dan berumur 8 tahun. Oh ya, berapa umurmu?"_

" _8 tahun."_

" _Sungguh?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Kapan ulang tahunmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan heran karena gadis di hadapannya ini juga memiliki umur yang sama dengannya._

" _Aku? 28 Maret. Kalau kau?"_

" _Aku 10 Oktober."_

" _Oh…" jawab Sakura dengan santai._

 _Naruto mengangkat alis dan memerhatikan penampilan gadis di hadapannya yang bernama Sakura itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Gadis itu terlihat kumal dan berantakkan. Tapi, senyuman gadis itu membuatnya terlihat sangat manis._

" _Kau orang yang sangat ramah dan manis," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum ramah. Sontak mata bulat berwarna hijau milik gadis itu menatapnya kaget dan bingung._

" _Manis?"_

" _Ya, aku tidak bercanda. Kau memang terlihat sangat manis," kata Naruto lagi untuk memperjelas karena sepertinya Sakura tidak percaya dengan ucapannya._

" _Oh? Terima kasih."_

" _Sama-sama."_

" _Uhm, Allen…"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Aku tidak punya teman di kota ini. Aku sangat bosan bermain sendirian. Lagipula, kita sudah saling kenal. Apa salahnya kita berteman, iya kan? Kau bisa main ke rumahku. Ibuku dengan senang hati menyambutmu, yah walaupun rumah kami kecil tapi suasanya sangat nyaman. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal. Ayolah, mau kan?" celoteh Sakura panjang lebar._

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum canggung karena ia tahu, ia terlalu banyak bicara tadi._

" _Astaga, kau lucu sekali!" Naruto tertawa kecil dan membuat wajah gadis kecil di hadapannya merona merah._

" _Dengan senang hati," Naruto tersenyum ramah dan mengelus kepala Sakura lembut._

 _Senyum gadis itu merekah dan dia tersenyum hangat._

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

" _Mengapa kau tidak pernah ke luar rumah?"_

" _Apa?" Naruto tidak mendengar perkataan Sakura dengan jelas karena dia sedang sibuk dengan buku ceritanya._

" _Mengapa kau tidak pernah ke luar rumah? Aku selalu datang ke rumahmu setiap hari tapi kau tak pernah ke luar rumah dan bermain denganku," Sakura menatap Naruto bingung dengan wajah cemberut._

" _Bukankah kita sedang bermain, sekarang?" Naruto menutup bukunya dan menatap kedua mata bulat Sakura._

" _Maksudku bermain di halaman rumah. Yah, semacam itu. Makan bersama dan—oh ya, kau belum ke rumahku kan? Ibuku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Kita sudah berteman lebih dari sebulan dan yang kita lakukan hanyalah mengobrol di sini. Kau di dalam rumah dan aku di luar. Kita dibatasai sebuah jendela, itu tidak terlihat seperti bermain layaknya teman, kan?" ujar Sakura panjang lebar._

 _Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan meletakkan bukunya di sembarang tempat. "Aku tidak diizinkan ke luar rumah."_

" _Hah?"_

" _Ya, aku tidak diizinkan keluar dari rumah," ujar Naruto lesu seraya menghela nafas. "Entah mengapa, mereka tidak pernah mengizinkanku?!"_

" _Oh, begitu ya. Mungkin mereka tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Yah, mungkin mereka sangat khawatir padamu. Mm… atau mungkin kau sakit, makanya mereka tidak ingin kalau kau sampai kelelahan," kata Sakura lembut seraya menepuk bahu Naruto pelan._

 _Naruto menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis, "Sakit? Aku tidak sakit! Mereka juga tak pernah ada di rumah. Entahlah kapan mereka akan pulang."_

" _Oh? Maaf. Mungkin mereka sangat sibuk dengan perkerjaan mereka. Lagipula itu semua juga untukmu, iya kan?" Sakura tersenyum ramah dan menatap Naruto lembut._

" _Yah, mungkin."_

 _Sesaat keheningan tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Sakura tidak berbicara satu kata pun begitu juga dengan Naruto. Naruto kembali membaca bukunya dengan hening._

" _Ah!" Tiba-tiba Sakura memecah keheningan dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah berseri. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh minat dan Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening dan menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud gadis itu._

" _Ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto bingung._

" _Kau bilang orangtua mu tidak ada di rumah, kan?"_

" _Hem, ya."_

" _Yah, kau keluar saja dari rumah diam-diam."_

" _Apa?!"_

' _Gadis ini pasti sudah gila,' pikir Naruto. Mana mungkin ia berani melanggar peraturan kedua orangtuanya. Apalagi pelayan-pelayan rumahnya selalu menjaga pintu rumah dan ia tak akan mungkin bisa menembus penjagaan itu. Sakura pasti sudah gila._

" _Itu tidak mungkin! Ada penjaga di pintu rumahku dan aku tak akan mungkin bisa keluar. Percayalah padaku, aku sudah beberapa kali mencoba tapi tidak bisa," kata Naruto. Ia yakin gadis kecil ini tidak akan bisa bicara lagi._

 _._

" _Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk keluar melalui jendela."_

" _Kau memang sangat bodoh," Sakura tersenyum mengejek dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan. 'Astaga, anak ini benar-benar bodoh~' batinnya._

" _Yah, aku memang sangat bodoh. Baru menyadari bahwa aku bisa keluar lewat jendela. Tapi, nona, kau sangat gila. Kau tahu itu?" ujar Naruto seraya memutar kedua bola matanya dan tersenyum mengejek._

" _Hanya orang yang lebih gila yang mau mengikuti ideku."_

" _Baiklah, aku menyerah."_

" _Bagus."_

" _Wah, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa udara di luar sangat menyegarkan dan—ah! Kau lihat itu? Bagus sekali bunganya. Dunia luar memang benar-benar indah," celoteh Naruto riang dengan wajah berseri._

 _Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa bahagia sahabatnya ini. Melihat sahabatnya yang begitu senang, dia pun tersenyum lembut dan menghela nafas. Membuat sahabatnya bahagia terasa begitu damai._

" _Terima kasih banyak, Cherry!" Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan lembut. Sontak Sakura kaget. Namun, kemudian dia menghela nafas lega dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya dan tersenyum bahagia._

 _._

 _._

" _Kamu yang bernama Allen? Astaga, lucunya!" ujar Ibu Sakura seraya mencubit kedua pipi sahabat puterinya itu._

 _Sakura memandang mereka berdua dengan senyuman di wajah. Sahabatnya itu pasti sangat senang._

" _Oh ya, ini Tante buatkan kue kering. Kamu mau coba? Saku-chan, tolong ambilkan di dapur ya!" ujar Ibunya seraya tersenyum. Sakura segera mengambil kue itu dan ditaruhnya di piring kecil lalu membawanya ke ruang tamu._

" _Ini."_

" _Terima kasih banyak," Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan gadis itu pun membalas senyumannya dengan singkat._

" _Oh ya, siapa nama lengkapmu? Kamu blasteran Inggris-Jepang juga kan, sama seperti puteriku? Ya ampun, Tante kira di tempat seperti ini tidak ada orang Jepang selain kami berdua. Iya, kan, Saku-chan?" tanya Ibu Sakura ramah seraya tersenyum lembut. Sakura menatap Ibunya dan tersenyum singkat._

" _Yah, kurasa begitu…" jawab Sakura singkat._

" _Hem, jadi siapa nama lengkapmu? Mungkin saja ternyata kita memiliki marga yang sama," kata Ibu Sakura lembut dan menatap kedua mata Naruto dengan ramah._

 _Naruto membalas tatapan itu dengan hangat lalu tersenyum. "Naruto Allen Namikaze."_

" _Apa?!"_

 _Sakura menoleh saat mendengar nada bicara Ibunya yang sedikit meninggi. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapnya Ibunya bingung._

" _Kenapa? Ada yang—" perkataan Sakura terpotong._

" _Pulanglah, nak! Sudah mulai larut. Nanti kedua orang tuamu khawatir. Ayo, cepatlah pulang biar Sakura yang mengantarmu. Ayo, Sakura," Ibunya menatap anak gadisnya dengan lesu. Terlihat seperti habis berpikir keras dan sangat lelah._

" _Tapi Okaa—"_

" _Ayo, cepat!" suruh Ibunya dengan nada yang meninggi. Sontak Sakura kaget dan mengangguk menurut. Ia menarik lengan Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan dan membawanya pergi dari rumah. Sakura memakai sepatunya, demikian pula Naruto._

" _Sebenarnya apa sih yang ter—"_

" _Sudahlah. tak usah dipikirkan," potong Sakura dingin._

 _Naruto menelan ludah dan menghela nafas pelan._

 _Sakura kemudian menggandeng lengan sahabatnya itu dan pergi menuju rumah Naruto melewati halaman belakang. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan karena tidak ada satu pun yang berani membuka pembicaraan._

 _Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di depan kamar Naruto yang jendelanya masih terbuka. Lalu, Sakura melepaskan tangannya, tersenyum singkat dan kemudian berbalik badan hendak pulang ke rumahnya._

" _Tunggu!"_

 _Sakura berbalik badan dan memandang wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat kebingungan._

" _Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Maaf karena membuatmu marah dan—"_

 _Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman dengan berat hati, "Maaf."_

" _Mengapa minta maaf?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah frustasi. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan kerutan kebingungan yang jelas terlihat di wajahnya._

" _Maaf atas sikap Ibuku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf," ujar Sakura dengan susah payah. Dia menatap sahabatnya sedih._

" _Entahlah, kita bisa bertemu lagi besok atau tidak. Setelah mendengar nama lengkap mu, Okaa-san terlihat aneh dan aku sangat takut kita tidak bisa bermain bersama lagi," Sakura mengucapkan dengan sesenggukan karena dia sedang menahan air matanya yang mulai tumpah._

" _Percayalah padaku, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi besok."_

" _Sungguh?"_

 _Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura dan menghapus air mata sahabatnya itu dengan lembut, "Percayalah padaku! Kita pasti bisa bertemu besok. Aku janji. Kamu juga janji, kan?"_

 _Sakura tidak dapat menjawabnya karena ia tidak yakin dapat mewujudkannya. Ia hanya menangis pelan dan mengangguk. Harapannya adalah bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu besok._

 _._

 _Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela dengan hati-hati agar tidak menciptakan suara. Setelah berhasil masuk ke kamarnya, dia kaget setengah mati dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari kamarnya secepat mungkin._

" _Dari mana kamu?" tanya Ayahnya dengan suara tinggi dan menatapnya tajam. Naruto hanya dapat menelan ludah dan mengerjapkan mata._

" _Dari mana kamu?!" bentak Ayahnya. Sontak Naruto ketakutan melihat tatapan Ayahnya yang menyeramkan._

" _Aa… aku… dari… dari luar," Naruto berusaha merangkai kata yang tepat namun apa daya dia sangat ketakutan sekarang dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berkata jujur._

" _Kamu!" Minato menampar anaknya dan menatapnya tajam. Naruto yang kesakitan dan takut setengah mati hanya dapat memegangi pipinya dan menundukkan wajah._

" _Maafkan aku, A—"_

" _Nyonya Mary!" teriak Minato memanggil Nyonya Mary._

" _Ya, Tuan?" Nyonya Mary menunduk sopan dan kemudian tersenyum singkat._

" _Kemasi barang-barang! Kita akan pindah ke Jepang," kata Minato tegas dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar anaknya, dimana anak laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan dan ketakutan._

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kagawa - Prefektur Kagawa, Pulau Shikoku - Japan.**_

" _Sakura, sarapan sudah siap!" panggil Mebuki Haruno dari dapur. Sakura segera menghampiri Ibunya dan kemudian mencium pipinya._

" _Hari ini sarapan apa, Okaa-san?" tanya Sakura riang._

 _Ibu Sakura memandang anaknya yang sudah tumbuh dewasa ini dengan haru. Gadis kecilnya sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis remaja berumur 15 tahun dengan rambut yang kini pendek sebahu, tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya dan mata hijau yang masih sama seperti dulu. Betapa bahagia dan bangganya dia dapat membesarkan anak ini dengan jerih payahnya sendiri._

" _Astaga, anakku sudah sangat besar sekali dan cantik pula," Ibu Sakura mengelus kepala anaknya lembut dan tersenyum hangat._

" _Tapi Okaa-san tetap terlihat masih muda ya," ujar Sakura bercanda. Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil._

 _Sudah 7 tahun lamanya, Sakura tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan sahabat pertamanya saat mereka masih tinggal di Inggris. Keesokan harinya—setelah janji yang mereka buat—keluarga Naruto pindah rumah entah ke mana dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya. Naruto tidak berpamitan dengan Sakura sama sekali. Dia menghilang dengan sekejap tanpa meninggalkan apapun. Hanya sebuah rumah besar yang kosong dan satu janji yang diingkarinya. Ibunya pun juga tidak pernah mengungkit masalah Naruto, entah apa masalah Ibunya tentang nama sahabatnya itu. Namun yang terpenting, ada satu kerinduan yang tak dapat dihindari Sakura bahwa dia—teramat dalam dari hatinya—dia sangat merindukan sosok sahabatnya itu._

" _Sakura," panggil Ibunya lagi._

 _Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ada apa?"_

" _Ada kerabat ku yang mau mengajak kita untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Ibu tak bisa menolak, lagipula itu lebih baik, bukan? Itu akan meringankan beban Ibu untuk membiayai hidup kita. Kamu mau, kan? Ibu takut kamu tak mau meninggalkan tempat ini," Ibunya menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar._

 _Sakura hanya manggut-manggut, mengerti akan keadaan ibunya. Lagipula, itu memang ide yang bagus. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya mereka pindah rumah. Saat ia berumur 9 tahun pun, Ibunya mengajaknya pindah ke Jepang. Sebenarnya saat itu, Sakura tidak ingin meninggalkan Cambridge karena tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling berharga baginya. Namun, semakin lama tinggal di sana pun akan semakin membuatnya mengingat kenangan saat bersama sahabatnya. Tak ada salahnya menjalani kehidupan baru, jadi saat itu dia setuju dengan keputusan Ibunya. Dan sekarang, untuk kedua kalinya… Ibunya mengajaknya pindah rumah lagi._

" _Tentu saja, Okaa-san. Aku sangat setuju. Hem, kali ini kita akan pindah ke mana?"_

" _Ke Tokyo."_

' _Tokyo? Setidaknya kali ini kami tidak perlu pindah Benua~'_

 _Kalau dulu mereka harus pindah dari Benua Eropa ke Benua Asia, kini mereka hanya pindah ke daerah timur Jepang saja. Sakura pun tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk. "Baiklah!"_

" _Maaf ya, kau jadi harus berpisah dengan Gaara-kun, sekarang."_

" _Ya, memang menyedihkan sih… tapi aku bisa ke sini lagi sesekali!"_

" _Okaa-san juga sebenarnya suka di sini, tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua orang yang kini kenal di sini."_

" _Yah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku sudah bosan tinggal di Kagawa. Yang aku lihat setiap hari hanya laut, dan bau yang sering kucium setiap hari hanya Udon."_

 _Prefektur Kagawa adalah prefektur Jepang yang terletak di Pulau Shikoku. Ibu kota prefektur adalah di Takamatsu. Prefektur Kagawa sebelumnya dikenal sebagai Provinsi Sanuki. Kagawa terletak di sebelah timur laut Pulau Shikoku, berbatasan langsung dengan Prefektur Ehime di sebelah barat dan Prefektur Tokushima di sebelah selatan, serta garis pantai pada Laut Pedalaman Seto yang menjadi batas alam dengan Prefektur Okayama dan Wilayah Kansai._

 _Kagawa merupakan prefektur dengan luas wilayah tersempit di Jepang. Sebelumnya, Prefektur Osaka adalah yang tersempit sampai Bandar Udara Internasional Kansai di bangun di atas tanah reklamasi pada awal tahun 90-an, yang membuat jumlah luas daratannya sedikit lebih luas dari Prefektur Kagawa. Prefektur Kagawa mempunyai Taman Ritsurin di pinggir kota Takamatsu. Takamatsu sendiri juga dikenal dengan pusat udon di Jepang._

" _Kali ini kita akan pindah ke kota besar. Okaa-san harap, di sana kau bisa cepat beradaptasi Sakura!"_

" _Kota besar, ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat pindah! Kalau begitu Okaa-san, sepulang sekolah nanti… aku mau main sama Gaara-chan dulu, ya? Sekalian berpamitan padanya!"_

" _Iya. Nah, sekarang habiskan sarapan mu!"_

" _Ha'i."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Takamatsu – Prefektur Kagawa, Japan**_

" _Aku tidak menyangka, dia akan mencoba bunuh diri! Kurasa, sebaiknya aku masukan dia ke rumah sakit mental."_

 _Mendengar ucapan suaminya tersebut, sang isteri langsung menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya._

" _Putera kita tidak gila! Awas saja kalau kau berani memasukannya ke tempat seperti itu! Yang seharusnya tinggal di sana itu kau, Minato. Kau 'sakit'…!"_

" _Dia mencoba bunuh diri dan ini juga bukan yang pertama kalinya! Tapi kau masih meragukan kewarasannya?"_

" _Siapa pun pasti stres jika mempunyai Ayah sepertimu! Kau seorang pembunuh, Minato! Pembunuh! Kau juga manusia rendah. Bisa-bisanya kau selingkuh di belakangku! Katakan padaku, Minato! Apakah wanita itu memiliki anak yang merupakan darah daging mu?"_

" _DIAAM!" suara Minato semakin meninggi dan tamparannya pun melayang ke arah sang isteri._

 _Kushina Uzumaki meringis sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Minato. Sudut bibirnya bahkan sampai berdarah saking kerasnya tamparan itu._

" _Katakan padaku Minato… Apakah kau juga sering memukuli Naruto seperti ini?" sahut Kushina dengan berlinangan air mata._

" _Itu bukan urusan mu!"_

" _Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku! Naruto adalah puteraku!"_

" _Dia juga puteraku, jangan lupakan itu!"_

" _Aku akan membawa Naruto ke Tokyo. Lagipula, dia pasti akan cepat sehat kalau dirawat di Rumah Sakit yang lebih besar, fasilitas di sana pasti jauh lebih lengkap dan canggih. Aku tidak mau kau mengurungnya di pulau terpencil seperti ini," tegas Kushina pula yang kemudian membersihkan noda darah di sudut bibirnya._

" _Lakukan sesukamu!" sahut Minato yang kemudian melengos pergi._

 _Kushina sendiri, jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin sambil menangis tersedu-sedu._

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tokyo, Japan.**_

" _Okaa-san, ini kamarku?" tanya Sakura dengan kaget. Matanya berbinar penuh minat. Kamar barunya ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan. Kamar ini lebih dari cukup. Empat kali lipat lebih besar dari kamarnya di Cambridge dulu. Kamar yang penuh nuansa azure dan tempat tidur double yang terlihat sangat nyaman._

 _Ibunya berjalan menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu anaknya dengan lembut, "Kau tak suka?"_

" _Astaga, ini lebih dari cukup, bahkan terlalu bagus. Aku harus berterima kasih pada bibi yang mengizinkan kita tinggal di sini," senyum Sakura merekah bahagia. Semua yang baru saja diterimanya hari ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannya._

 _Rumah baru yang lumayan besar dan sangat nyaman. Ada halaman belakang yang cukup luas. Kamar yang indah. Bibi dan Paman yang sangat baik. Ini semua lebih dari yang dia inginkan._

" _Hem, Okaa-san…"_

" _Ya?"_

" _Di mana Bibi yang baik hati itu?" tanya Sakura sambil celingak-celinguk ke seluruh sudut ruangan di rumah ini._

 _Ibunya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Entahlah. Mungkin sedang belanja. Sebentar lagi juga pulang."_

" _Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, aku buatkan makanan saja ya untuk mereka. Yah, sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Boleh kan, Okaa-san?" Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Ibunya. Ibunya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk._

" _Hem, kira-kira apa, ya? Lobster? Eh, mereka suka makanan Barat, kan? Atau makanan Jepang saja, ya? Astaga, aku bingung. Bagaimana pendapat Okaa-san? Makanan Barat atau Jepang? Tapi….." Sakura terus berbicara tanpa henti._

 _Ibunya hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum mendengar ocehan anak gadisnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Shikamaru Nara mencoret-coret kertas catatannya dengan bosan. Hari ini—pelajaran Iruka-sensei yang membosankan—membuatnya ingin sekali segera pergi dari ruangan kelas ini, secepat mungkin. Pelajaran Sejarah Jepang dan guru yang satu ini memang terkenal sangat membosankan dan tentu saja, sulit._

 _Shikamaru merapikan peralatan Sekolahnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Iruka-sensei sontak menoleh ke arahnya dan mengerutkan kening. "Mau apa kau, Nara Shikamaru?"_

 _Shikamaru tersenyum singkat dan pergi ke luar kelas dengan santainya. Namun, dia berbalik badan dan mengembuskan nafas. "Aku bosan."_

 _Kemudian, Shikamaru pergi ke luar kelas dan meninggalkan semua teman sekelasnya—dan juga Iruka-sensei—yang melongo memandang Shikamaru yang keluar kelas dengan mulut ternganga._

" _Awas saja kau. Shikamaru!" desis Iruka kesal. Lalu, dia kembali menatap murid-muridnya yang masih terlihat setengah sadar itu dengan galak._

" _Yamanaka Ino!" panggil Iruka._

" _Hai?"_

" _Kau cukup dekat dengan anak pemalas itu, kan?" tanya Iruka._

" _Hai, sensei! Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Apakah anak itu tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh kedua orangtuanya?"_

" _Kalau itu saya tidak tahu, sensei!"_

" _Sebaiknya menjauhlah darinya! Aku tidak mau kau ketularan sikapnya yang kurang ajar itu!"_

" _Ya, akan saya pertimbangkan, sensei!" kata Ino._

" _Ayo, kembali belajar!" perintah Iruka yang kemudian kembali menulis di papan tulis._

 _Murid sekelas pun serempak menghembuskan nafas._

 _Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Ino merasakan seseorang menupuk bahunya. Ino pun menoleh ke belakang setelah memastikan bahwa gurunya—Iruka Umino— masih fokus pada papan tulis. Ia kemudian bertanya pada sahabatnya yang baru saja menepuk bahunya tersebut._

" _Ada apa, Chouji?"_

" _Ano, kerabat Ibumu yang kau ceritakan pada aku dan Shikamaru kemarin itu… punya anak, kan?"_

" _Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Anaknya itu cewek atau cowok?"_

" _Cewek, dan kudengar dia blasteran."_

" _Uwaah! Cantik dong kalau begitu?"_

" _Kalaupun dia cantik, kau pikir dia mau denganmu? Jangan mimpi, Chouji! Dan sebaiknya jangan mengajakku mengobrol saat pelajaran masih berlangsung!" kata Ino yang kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan._

" _Dasar, pelit! Aku kan cuma minta dikenalin," gumam Chouji yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Ino._

' _Cih, gadis itu! Awas saja kalau nanti dia berani deket-deket Sasuke-kun!' pikir Ino dalam hati._

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

 _Ayah Naruto—yang bernama lengkap Minato Namikaze—meminum kopi panasnya dengan hati-hati dengan tatapan kosong. Asistennya—yang bernama Tenzo Yamato—berbicara dengan lancar dan tidak menyadari bahwa direkturnya itu tidak mendengarkan sama sekali._

 _Langit Tokyo hari ini terlihat cerah, namun hatinya sedang resah dan mendung karena memikirkan perkataan asistennya itu. Dia beberapa kali menghela nafas dan menatap resah ke arah luar jalan di dekat cafenya berada sekarang. Mendengar berita itu membuatnya resah dan gelisah. Dia pun kemudian menghela nafas dan menyesap kopinya dengan malas._

 _Tiba-tiba Tenzo Yamato berdehem dan tersenyum ramah, "Maaf, Direktur. Tapi, apakah anda mendengar apa yang saya katakan tadi?"_

 _Sontak Minato menoleh ke arah asistennya itu dan memaksakan seutas senyum. "Maaf."_

" _Mungkin memang sudah takdir, Direktur. Jadi, apa yang akan anda lakukan pada mereka berdua?"_

 _Minato mengangkat alis. "Hem?"_

" _Yah, mereka berdua. Haruno Mebuki itu dan—sebentar aku lupa—ah ya, Haruno Sakura, anak perempuannya itu. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan pada mereka berdua?" kata Yamato._

 _Minato mengangkat bahu dan menghela nafas. "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang." Minato memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan. "Mendengar nama mereka berdua saja sudah membuatku pusing," ucapnya lirih hampir tak terdengar._

" _Apa?"_

" _Iie~"_

" _Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Tuan Muda? Dia sudah boleh dijenguk, kan?" tanya asistennya dengan senyum ramah untuk mencairkan suasana._

 _oOOo_

 _._

 _._

Naruto menelusuri jalan setapak yang sepi di kota Tokyo sendirian. Beberapa kali dia menghembuskan nafas, menghela nafas, dan menatap kosong. Sungguh, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hari ini. Kota ini terlihat membosankan baginya. Seandainya saja ia masih tinggal di sana. Cambridge. Tempat yang paling berharga baginya. Yah, seandainya saja.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Aish! Aku kenapa sih?" gerutunya yang ditunjukkan kepada diri sendiri. Untung saja orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak mendengar. Jika mereka tahu, pasti dia sudah dianggap orang gila.

Dia kembali menatap lurus-lurus ke depan dan menelusuri jalan setapak itu dengan malas. Sesaat kemudian, dia melihat bangku taman di pinggir jalan setapak itu dan dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sana. Naruto duduk dan memejamkan matanya. Betapa rindunya dia menikmati udara segar ini. Sudah lama sekali. Mungkin hampir 12 tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan masa kecilnya yang paling bahagia itu.

"Yo, Naruto!" sapa seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Naruto membuka matanya dan mengerutkan kening. Mengapa teman satu kampusnya ini bisa ada di sini. Apakah dia juga membolos sama sepertinya.

"Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini, Kiba? Bukannya ini masih jam kuliah?"

"Yah, aku bosan. Kau sendiri mengapa bisa ada di sini? Kau bilang kau sakit, tapi ternyata kau malah santai-santai di taman ini."

"Anemia ku memang kambuh, tahu."

"Alasan! Masa kau sampai membolos cuma karena anemia? Kau kan bisa tidur di ruang _infirmary,_ bukannya malah izin pulang."

"Kau sendiri juga bolos, Kiba!"

"Haha… iya sih! Eh, ke _game center_ yuk!"

"Inget umur, Kiba! Kita ini sudah 20 tahun, sekarang!"

"Lha… emang apa salahnya? Padahal orang rumahan sepertimu juga pasti kerjaannya setiap hari cuma main _games_ atau nonton anime, kan?"

"Kau banyak bicara Kiba, membuatku semakin pusing saja."

"Kau harus banyak makan ati, kawan? Biar anemia mu tidak sering kumat!"

"Ya, ya… nanti akan kucoba."

"Yuk, Naruto! Kita ke _game center?_ " kata Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto pun menghela nafas dan kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kubilang kepalaku pusing, kau malah mengajakku untuk ke _game center._ Kalau aku sampai pingsan di sana, memangnya kau mau menggendongku?"

"Oh, ya sudah~ kita ke Café saja, yuk!"

"Ide bagus," kata Naruto yang kemudian mulai berjalan di samping Kiba.

"Lagian kenapa sih, kau punya penyakit anemia? Kau tidak pernah makan ati, ya? Padahal ati ayam _and_ ati sapi itu enak lho…"

"Waktu masih remaja, aku sering melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sampai hampir kehabisan darah," jawab Naruto santai.

"Heh~ kau pasti becanda?"

"Ne, Kiba! Apa menurutmu, aku sudah bisa hidup mandiri?"

"Kenapa? Kau bosan tinggal bersama orangtua mu?"

"Aku ingin kabur dari rumah."

"Geh, macam bocah labil saja! Kalau menurutku, kau tidak akan mampu… soalnya kau sudah terbiasa hidup dalam kemewahan. Kalau kau kabur dari rumah, mungkin Ayahmu akan memblokir semua kartu _ATM_ milikmu. Kalau kau tidak punya uang, bagaimana kau bisa hidup? Mungkin kau juga harus berhenti kuliah!"

"Aku kan bisa kerja sambilan~"

"Nah, kau bahkan belum pernah kerja sambilan. Terus, kau dapat uang dari mana untuk bayar uang sewa rumah, hm?"

"Shikamaru pernah bilang, kalau dia menyewa rumah kecil dari seorang Bibi yang baik hati. Mungkin aku bisa tinggal di sana bersama Shikamaru."

"Itu kalau Shikamaru mau. Lagipula, Bibi itu belum tentu mau menerimamu di rumahnya kan?"

"Kalau mereka tidak mau, aku bisa tinggal di apartemen mu yang sederhana? Biaya sewanya bisa kita bagi dua, bagaimana?"

Kiba meletakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu. "Hem, boleh lha… tapi itu kalau Shikamaru dan mereka tidak mau menerima mu."

" _Yosh! Arigatou, Kiba!_ Ah, hari ini aku traktir deh!"

"Serius? Aku boleh memesan apapun yang aku mau?"

"Tentu!"

"Assik, kau memang sahabat yang saja, kalau aku sedang lapar~" kata Kiba antusias, dan dengan itu mereka berdua pun memasuki sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari taman yang baru saja mereka singgahi.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 9 malam, Naruto berpapasan dengan Shikamaru saat ia hendak pulang ke rumah. Rupanya Shikamaru baru saja keluar dari sebuah Restoran Yakiniku bersama kedua sahabatnya—Chouji dan Ino—.

"Yo, Shika! Tak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, baru saja aku akan menghubungimu."

"Memangnya kenapa Naruto? Apa kau ada perlu denganku?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, begitulah."

Shikamaru pun menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya. "Maaf Chouji, Ino… kalian pulang duluan saja!"

"Ya sudah, toh Ino juga sudah mabuk! Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat!"

"Sampai jumpa besok, Shika… hick…" kata Ino sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Shikamaru karena sebelah tangannya yang lain sedang merangkul pundak Chouji.

"Astaga, sampai sempoyongan begitu…" komentar Naruto memerhatikan Ino yang tengah diseret berjalan oleh Chouji.

"Merepotkan, sebaiknya kau gendong saja dia, Chouji!" saran Shikamaru.

"Ah, benar juga!" kata Chouji yang kemudian menggendong Ino yang sudah mabuk berat di punggungnya.

"Sahabatmu itu kenapa lagi?" tanya Naruto, masih memerhatikan Chouji yang menggendong Ino menuju tempat parkir di mana pemuda tambun itu memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Abis diputusin Sasuke!"

"Oh, pantas saja!"

Shikamaru kemudian melihat sekitar sebelum bertanya, "Kau ke sini naik apa, Naruto?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat… aku sedang tidak membawa mobil ku. Sejak tadi siang, aku meninggalkan mobil ku di tempat parkir Apartemen."

"Eh? Mengapa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Aku sedang ingin jalan kaki sekalian menghirup udara segar. Yah, lalu aku bertemu dengan Kiba. Kami menghabiskan waktu di sebuah Café. Kiba kemudian mengajakku ke bar. Eh~ di sana dia malah keassikan main-main sama wanita. Yah, daripada aku main bilyar seorang diri… ya udah, kuputuskan untuk pulang duluan."

"Kau tidak ikut 'main' sama wanita-wanita itu juga?"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan para wanita murahan itu, kau kan bisa bersanang-senang di sana… minum-minum, terus menari kayak orang kesetanan, misalnya?"

"Aku tidak kuat minum alkohol, Shikamaru. Minuman keras yang pernah ku minum hanya _wine,_ itu pun aku tidak sanggup minum banyak."

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Kembali Apartemen mu dengan naik kereta?"

"Malas ah, aku sedang tidak ingin pulang."

"Ini sudah larut juga sih, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di tempat ku untuk malam ini? Tidak begitu jauh, kok! Kita hanya perlu naik bus selama 15 menit-an dari sini.

"Boleh juga. Eh tunggu? Kau bilang naik bus?"

"Iyalah, aku kan ke sini nebeng sama Chouji dan karena mereka berdua sudah pulang… tidak ada pilihan lain selain naik bus. Ayo ke halte!" kata Shikamaru menyeret Naruto menuju halte bus terdekat.

.

Mereka akhirnya turun dari bus dan hanya perlu berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit sebelum sampai di rumah yang Shikamaru sewa. Setelah mereka melewati mini market, Shikamaru pun bertanya tentang maksud Naruto menemuinya. Naruto sendiri mulai bercerita bahwa ia sudah muak tinggal satu atap dengan kedua orangtuanya yang bahkan jarang sekali ada di rumah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mungkin di beberapa sudut pikiranku aku sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukan itu. Apa yang akan kulakukan dan apa yang perlu dilakukan, itu semua sangat sederhana. Tapi mungkin karena begitu sederhana juga begitu sulit~" ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Dengar, masalahnya hanya satu! Apa kau bisa melarikan diri dari Ayahmu?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Saat kami tinggal di Cambridge, dia selalu mengurungku di rumah. Dia tidak pernah mengijinkan aku untuk pergi keluar. Aku tidak tahan dengannya."

"Mungkin ada alasannya, mengapa dia selalu melarangmu pergi keluar. Mungkin kau sakit parah atau semacamnya."

"Awalnya ku pikir juga begitu, tapi kenyataannya aku sehat-sehat saja. Aku tidak mengidap penyakit apapun. Namun entah mengapa, Ayahku selalu bertingkah seperti seseorang yang takut akan kehilangan diriku. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dunia luar itu berbahaya, bahkan ketika Ayahku akhirnya tahu kalau aku pernah beberapa kali keluar rumah untuk bermain dengan anak tetangga… dia langsung membawaku pindah ke sini."

"Lalu, apa kau akhirnya tahu apa alasannya?"

"Ya. Aku mengetahuinya saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Kenyataan itu membuatku ingin mati rasanya."

"Eh?"

"Aku bahkan pernah mencoba bunuh diri beberapa kali saat umurku 15."

"Hah? Hey, kau pasti becanda kan?! Haha…"

"Mau lihat pergelangan tanganku? Ada banyak sekali bekas luka sayatan di sana."

"Err… tidak, terimakasih."

"Jangan lupa, sampaikan pada orang yang sudah kau anggap Ibu itu bahwa aku ingin menyewa."

" _Okay,_ akan aku sampaikan."

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Naruto bergetar. Naruto pun lekas merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana dan membaca pesan singkat yang masuk.

" _ **Naruto, kau ke mana saja? Mengapa belum pulang? Hari ini Okaa-san pulang, kau tidak kangen padaku?"**_

Naruto memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Lalu, ia menatap Shikamaru. "Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu?!"

"Eh? Kau tidak jadi menginap di tempat ku?"

"Lain kali saja, Shika. Aku baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Ibuku."

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas. Sementara Naruto langsung berbalik arah. Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis tersandung sebuah batu tepat dihadapannya, dan buah-buahan di salah satu kantong plastik yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan. Gadis itu pun lekas mengambil beberapa, mungkin khawatir mereka akan menggelinding lebih jauh lagi.

Naruto sendiri membungkuk di hadapan gadis itu dan lekas membantunya mengambilkan beberapa buah. Tepat saat kepalanya menunduk, topi yang tengah dikenakannya lepas dan jatuh ke tanah.

Gadis itu, entah mengapa terbelalak kaget saat melihat ukiran inisial namanya di topi tersebut.

"N. A. N?" gumam gadis itu pelan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tunggu, bukankah kau adalah Cherry?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu nama barat ku?"

Saat itu juga dunia Naruto seolah terhenti sejenak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata itu. Mata hijau yang telah sangat lama ia rindukan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Gadis itu terpaku untuk sesaat.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku Allen! _Iie,_ di sini aku lebih dikenal dengan nama Naruto."

Setelah memerhatikan sosok itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, gadis itu—Haruno Sakura— tersentak dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Satu-satunya orang yang membuat dirinya bersemangat menjalani hidup yang sangat membosankan ini. Satu-satunya orang yang teramat ia rindukan, kini berada di hadapannya.

Sementara itu Shikamaru mengerutkan kening dan menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan heran.

' _Apakah Naruto dan Sakura saling kenal? Kapan mereka berdua bertemu? Seiingatku, aku dan Sakura tidak satu Sekolah dengannya saat SMA. Aku sendiri baru mengenal Naruto sejak kami masuk Universitas dan Jurusan yang sama. Itu dua tahun yang lalu,'_ pikir Shikamaru dalam hati.

Sakura sendiri hanya tersenyum lega dan menatap Naruto dengan nanar. Satu hal yang terpintas di pikirannya hanyalah sahabatnya itu sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya perubahan tinggi badan. Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu. Masih sama seperti yang ia ingat 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau benar-benar Cherry, kan?" Naruto menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan lekat. Takut ia salah mengenali orang. Takut ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi karena ia teramat sangat merindukan gadis di hadapannya ini.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Rasa bahagia, sedih, bercampur lega membuatnya tidak dapat mengungkapkan satu kata pun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata bahagia karena orang yang teramat ia rindukan, telah berada—berdiri di hadapannya—hari ini.

" _Err… ano,_ apa kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto pun menoleh pada Shikamaru dan tersenyum sebelum mejawab, "Hn. Dia sahabatku saat aku masih tinggal di Cambridge."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu reuni kalian."

"Tunggu Shikamaru!" kata Sakura. Shikamaru pun menoleh pada gadis itu,

"Ya?"

"Tolong bawa belanjaanku sekalian dan katakana pada _Okaa-san,_ kalau aku ada urusan sebentar."

" _Huh, mendokusai!"_ kata Shikamaru yang kemudian mengambil kantong-kantong belanjaan itu dari Sakura, sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Allen, ke Taman, yuk!" ajak Sakura.

"Ah, panggil saja aku Naruto, Cherry!"

"Um, kalau begitu… kau juga panggil saja aku Sakura."

Naruto mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari jalan setapak menuju rumah Sakura.

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di taman bermain anak-anak tersebut. Sakura bahkan sudah duduk di salah satu ayunan.

"Kau tinggi sekali, sekarang~" komentar Sakura seraya memutar bola matanya.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Astaga. Percayalah padaku. Kau memang sangat tinggi—ah, tidak—tinggi sekali," Sakura menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Sahabatnya ini memang sulit sekali mempercayai perkataanya.

"Padahal dulu itu… kau lebih pendek dariku."

Naruto memerhatikan gadis di hadapannya itu dengan cermat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Gadis itu masih sama seperti dulu. Manis. Malahan sangat manis sekarang, dan lebih cantik. Betapa ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura menatap Naruto risih, "Apa?"

"Kau… kau terlihat… lebih pendek."

'Plak!' Sakura turun dari ayunan dan menepuk bahu Naruto dengan keras. Membuat Naruto meringis sedikit.

" _Aish,_ santai saja. Aku kan hanya bercan—"

"Terserah," potong Sakura ketus. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan kesal setengah mati. Bukannya memujinya atau apalah, malah menyindirnya. _'Cih,'_ batin Sakura.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi, sungguh kau terlihat sangat pendek~"

Sakura spontan menoleh dan menatap Naruto galak. Naruto hanya menelan ludah sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Sebenarnya, kau sangat cantik. Cantik sekali. Jangan marah lagi, ya?" rayu Naruto. Namun, Sakura malah mencibir kesal. Ia yakin, Naruto tak mungkin serius—dan ia memang tak pernah serius—membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

Sakura hanya memalingkan muka tanpa berkomentar satu kata pun.

Naruto yang merasa risih karena didiamkan mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Maaf, ya. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Jangan—"

Tiba-tiba Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum ramah.

Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening bingung atas sikap sahabatnya yang aneh itu dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu cara membuat makanan Korea, tidak? Aku ingin membuat masakan khas Korea untuk Ibuku, tapi ternyata aku hanya bisa membuat masakan barat dan juga masakan Jepang~"

" _Ano, Sakura-chan~_ kita baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama dan kau malah menanyakan tentang apakah aku bisa memasak makanan khas Korea atau tidak?"

"Ya, soalnya aku ingin membuat kejutan untuk Ibuku."

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. "Yah, aku tidak begitu pandai memasak masakan selain masakan barat sih, tapi ada sih masakan Korea yang bisa aku buat."

"Kalau begitu… besok aku datang ke tempatmu, boleh?"

"Boleh. Besok datang saja ke Apartemen ku. Kebetulan, besok aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah~"

"Aku juga tidak ada."

Naruto kemudian mengambil dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. Ia pun menyerahkan kartu nama tersebut pada Sakura. Dan Sakura menerimanya dengan wajah berseri.

"Terimakasih Allen, maksudku Naruto. Aku akan datang sekitar jam 10 pagi _, okay?"_

" _Okay."_

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok, Naruto!" kata Sakura sebelum berbalik badan dan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Sakura _-chan!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Hello, minna-san! Apa kabar? Akhirnya author bisa update ff ini, maaf ya lama… padahal prolog-nya udah dipublish duluan. Story ini juga bakalan di publish ulang di wattpad karena awalnya ini adalah sebuah Ori-Fic. Nah, kalau yang di wattpad author tetep pake OC. Nama mereka Nakajima Allen and Yamazaki Shiori. So, yang minat baca di wattpad, silakan follow akun wattpad author Maya Kaminaga._

 _Oh ya, sekalian author juga mau memberi tahu bahwa status author di ffn sekarang adalah semi-hiatus… lagi fokus-fokusnya sama kuliah soalnya, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau sering nggak konsisten update. Arigatou, untuk kalian semua yang sudah sabar menunggu. See you next chapter! ^^_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Plot is my own. T_ _erinspirasi dari_ _OST Fureba_ _(Memory For You)_ _. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan ff ini._

 _ **.**_

 _Tittle : Precious Memories_

 _Genre : Romance, Angst_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, slight! GaaSaku._

 _ **Summary :**_ Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta pertamanya akan semenyakitkan ini. Baginya Naruto seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang selalu terbang menjauh darinya. Ia tak ingin terlalu banyak berharap, cukup dengan membuat kenangan berharga bersama Naruto. Sesederhana itu.

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page!**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter : 2**_

 _ **.**_

" _Okaa-san,_ hari ini aku akan pulang agak telat. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sakura lewat telepon.

"Yah, tentu saja."

"Kira-kira Paman dan Bibi Yamanaka akan pulang kapan? Malam atau sore?"

"Yah, mungkin malam. _Okaa-san_ baru mendapatkan telepon dari Ino _-chan,_ dia bilang saat ini kedua orangtuanya sudah naik pesawat. Dia juga bilang kalau mereka punya oleh-oleh untukmu juga, Sakura."

"Wah, aku jadi tidak sabar! Kira-kira mereka membawakanku apa, ya?"

"Mungkin barang-barang _designer_ dari Paris. Atau bisa juga, mereka hanya memberimu mniatur menara eiffel. Omong-omong, mengapa kau pulang agak telat?" tanya Ibunya dari seberang sana.

"Ada beberapa urusan yang harus kukerjakan."

"Oh, baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

"Pasti," sambungan telepon pun terputus dan Sakura menaruh _handphone-_ nya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Menghubungi siapa barusan?"

"Ah! Bikin kaget saja!" Sakura mengangkat alisnya lalu menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari tangan dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tadi aku menghubungi Ibuku. Takut dia khawatir karena aku pulang agak telat."

"Oh, begitu. Ah, katanya tadi kau mau memasak! Aku bisa sedikit memasak makanan Korea. Yah, semoga itu bisa membantu," Naruto mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum hangat.

Sakura hanya membalas senyumanya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Diperhatikannya seluruh ruangan Apartemen Naruto ini. Mewah. Itulah kesan pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya. Keluarga Namikaze memang terkenal sebagai keluarga kaya dan tidaklah aneh sahabatnya yang satu ini memiliki tempat tinggal yang luar biasa mewah. Memiliki rumah semewah ini hanyalah mimpi yang tak mungkin akan pernah terwujud. Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Sakura mengerutkan kening karena merasa diperhatikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Sakura _-chan._ Siapa yang lihat-lihat?!" dengus Naruto kesal. Ia tadi hanya menoleh ke belakang karena ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki Sakura di belakangnya. Ia kira gadis itu sudah pingsan karena kaget melihat apartemennya yang mewah ini.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum manis, "Jadi apa yang akan kita masak?"

"Kau tahu, aku hanya bisa memasak sup _kimchi_."

" _Aish,_ sudah kuduga~" Sakura mendengus pasrah dan berdecak kesal.

" _Ano,_ bagaimana kalau kita memasak makanan Perancis saja!" tawar Naruto.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu lebih baik. Ibuku tidak suka _kimchi~_ "

.

.

"Naruto _-kun_ tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?" tanya Yamato Tenzo bingung. Yagiri _-sensei_ — Dosen wali Naruto menjawab.

"Ya. Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah, Yamato _-san."_

"Kalau tidak ada jadwal kuliah seperti ini, biasanya dia pergi ke mana?"

"Maafkan saya, tapi itu sama sekali bukan urusan saya."

"Benar juga. Maaf sudah mengganggu anda, Yagiri _-sensei,"_ Yamato tersenyum ramah dan berkata dengan sopan. Yagiri _-sensei_ balas tersenyum dengan acuh tak acuh lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dosen yang menyebalkan," desis Yamato dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar.

Yamato kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar karena ada panggilan dari atasannya. Dia mendesah pelan dan membasahi bibirnya.

"Ya, Direktur?" sapanya malas-malasan.

"Kemana anak itu?"

"Mereka bilang hari ini Tuan Muda tidak ada jadwal kuliah, Direktur. Entahlah kemana. Pihak kampus tidak tahu dengan pasti."

Tiba-tiba saja Namikaze Minato memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sekejap. Yamato mendengus kesal dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia sempat berpikir, mungkin Direktur-nya ini ingin menghemat pulsa.

.

Mobil Minato menelusuri jalan raya Tokyo yang entah kenapa sepi hari ini. Hari ini, dia menyetir mobil pribadinya sendiri. Ia juga pulang lebih cepat dari jam kantor yang seharusnya sampai malam. Tiba-tiba ada dua sosok yang membuatnya terpaksa memberhentikan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Ia melihat puteranya—Naruto— berjalan di trotoar sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis. Wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat jelas, tapi ia tahu pasti siapa gadis tersebut. Haruno Sakura. Dan jika memang gadis itu adalah Sakura, berarti ia sudah ketinggalan satu langkah untuk mencegah pertemuan mereka berdua. Ya, dia sudah kalah satu langkah karena ternyata puteranya itu sedang tersenyum lembut kepada gadis manis di sampingnya.

Sakura akhirnya berpamitan pada Naruto saat sebuah taksi berhenti di depan mereka. Merasa penasaran di mana gadis itu tinggal, Minato pun mengikuti taksi tersebut diam-diam.

.

Sakura tersenyum setelah ia turun dari taksi, ia mendapati Ibunya yang sepertinya baru pulang dari mini market.

"Okaa _-san_ , mengapa belanja? Aku membawakan makanan nih!" kata Sakura yang kemudian menunjukkan barang bawaannya.

"Salahmu sendiri, Sakura. Mengapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau akan membeli makanan di luar?"

"Aku tidak membelinya. Aku memasak ini bersama temanku."

Namikaze Minato menatap wanita setengah baya yang masih terlihat muda itu dari balik kaca mobilnya. Wanita itu sedang berjalan menuju sebuah rumah dengan langkah kecil seraya membawa dua kantung belanjaan yang berada di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Sementara itu, gadis yang diikutinya tadi mengikuti wanita itu sambil terus bercerita.

Minato beberapa kali mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang. Melihat sosok wanita itu membuatnya ingin sekali melenyapkan tubuh tak berdaya itu sesegera mungkin dari dunia ini. Ia masih kesal atas semua hal yang pernah wanita itu lakukan padanya. Ia ingin sekali amarah yang telah ia pendam selama puluhan-tahun ini cepat sirna.

.

.

 _"Aku sudah mempunyai seorang suami dan aku ingin sekali hidup bahagia bersamanya. Aku mohon,Tuan!"_

 _Wanita cantik dengan tubuh mungil memohon-mohon di hadapannya dengan tampang memelas. Sesekali ia menangkap green emerald yang menyejukkan milik wanita itu meneteskan air mata._

 _Jujur—saat itu juga— betapa inginnya ia memeluk wanita itu agar dia berhenti menangis. Namun, egonya untuk menyakiti wanita itu lebih besar dibanding dengan rasa sayang yang ia miliki terhadap wanita itu._

 _Lalu, ia menghela nafas dengan berat dan menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah wanita itu dari dekat. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk terus berada di sisiku selamanya?" tanyanya._

 _Wanita itu tersentak kaget akan pertanyaan itu. Dia terlihat berusaha mengatur nafas karena dia gugup setengah mati. Melihat pria yang luar biasa tampan di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan, membuat dadanya terasa sesak._

 _"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu selamanya, Tuan!" Wanita itu berusaha agar suaranya terdengar dingin dan menatap datar majikannya tersebut._

 _Pria tampan yang dipanggilnya 'Tuan' itu menjauhkan diri darinya dan menatapnya sinis. "Kau pembohong besar!"_

 _"Maaf…"_

 _"Aku sangat membencimu!"_

 _"Maaf."_

 _"Aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita. Semua kebahagiaanmu akan kuhancurkan. Hidupmu hanya akan penuh dengan air mata. Begitu pula dengan pria yang sangat kau cintai itu. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak pernah asal bicara!"_

 _Majikannya itu menatapnya jijik dan berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian di sana._ _Meninggalkannya yang sekarang jatuh terduduk dan menangis hebat dengan dada yang luar biasa sesak rasanya._

 _"Maafkan aku, Minato-kun!" hanya kata maaf yang dapat dia ucapkan saat itu._

 _oOOo_

.

.

"Sudah dua tahun aku kuliah di sini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak pernah melihatmu? Padahal kita ini kuliah di kampus yang sama," kata Sakura saat ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto di perpustakaan.

"Mungkin karena kita masuk fakultas yang berbeda. Omong-omong, kau mahasiswi fakultas apa, Sakura _-chan?_ "

"Aku mahasiswi Fakultas Kedokteran."

"Oh, pantas saja. Gedung itu jauh sekali dengan gedung fakultas ku. Dan sepertinya jadwal kita juga selalu bentrok."

"Memangnya kau masuk fakultas apa?"

" _Business Management_."

"Eh? Kau satu jurusan dengan Shikamaru? Ya ampun, Naruto! Dari dulu kau tidak pernah berubah~"

"Tunggu, aku gagal paham dengan maksud perkataanmu barusan. Apanya yang tidak berubah dari diriku?"

"Kau seperti seekor kupu-kupu. Selalu terbang menjauh dariku. Padahal kau dan Shikamaru satu jurusan, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu setiap kali Shikamaru mengajak teman-temannya _hang out_ atau belajar bareng."

"Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Kiba atau Sasuke daripada dengan Shikamaru~"

"Oh, begitu."

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pulang bersama?" tanya Naruto riang. Ditatapnya gadis cantik di sebelahnya dengan penuh minat dan berharap agar gadis itu menyetujui ajakannya. Namun, gadis itu hanya diam dan membereskan semua buku yang tadi dipinjamnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam rak masing-masing.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang bersama Ino."

"Apa?" seru Naruto cepat.

"Ibuku dan Ibunya Ino adalah saudara sepupu. Aku dan Ibuku tinggal bersama keluarga Yamanaka sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, jadi aku harus pulang bersama Ino. Yah, begitulah. Lagipula, kita bisa bertemu besok lagi kan?"

"Tentu. Ayo, kita ketemu besok! Kali ini aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku lagi."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi lalu membungkukkan badan sopan dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruang perpustakaan yang sudah sepi karena semua mahasiswa sudah keluar sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

"Belakangan ini aku sering melihatmu bersama orang itu. Kau sepertinya mengenalnya dengan sangat baik," Yamanaka Ino memulai percakapan di kala jam santainya.

"Apa? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengenalnya, kan? Maksudku Namikaze Naruto. Kalian terlihat akrab sekali," Ino bertanya dengan penuh minat karena ia sangat penasaran mengenai hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum ramah dan menyesap teh panas di dalam genggamannya dengan pelan. "Ya, kami berteman sejak masih kecil."

"Oh, pantas saja!" seru Ino seraya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia kembali menekuni buku tebal yang dipegangnya dengan bosan. Sebenarnya ia tidak sedang membaca, ia hanya bingung harus melakukan apa.

Sakura menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gadis di hadapannya itu lalu tertawa kecil.

" _Nani?_ Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Ino terlihat panik. Sakura hanya mengibaskan tangan memberitahu tidak ada apa-apa lalu melanjutkan tawanya.

"Ada apa sih? Mengapa kau tertawa?" Ino terlihat kesal lalu membalik-balikkan halaman demi halaman buku itu dengan sebal.

"Kau sedang membaca apa sih?"

"Tentu saja buku tentang ilmu hukum. Aku kan masuk fakultas hukum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukunya memang dibaca terbalik atau kau memang ingin membacanya terbalik?"

Ino dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia yakin wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. Ia malu sekali karena kepergok Sakura bersikap aneh, apalagi Sakura dan Ibunya sudah lama tinggal bersama keluarganya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang harus dilakukannya saat bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Pastinya malu sekali.

Ino berdeham pelan dan tertawa gugup. "Aku hanya sedang menghitung halamannya. Aku sedang tidak membaca."

"Oh, begitukah?" Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan kemudian kembali menyesap tehnya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Ino yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri itu terlihat sangat gugup, membuatnya kembali tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke _-kun?"_

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Ino kaget.

"Hanya asal menebak saja," kata Sakura yang kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Oh," kata Ino singkat.

"Oh ya, mengapa kau tanya-tanya tentang Naruto?" tanya Sakura mencairkan suasana di sela-sela tawanya.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan berdehem. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Lagipula, akan ada banyak orang yang bertanya hal yang sama denganku~" ujarnya santai.

Ia memang hanya ingin mengetahuinya. Ia tidak memiliki minat sama sekali untuk mebicarakan orang yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Ia hanya ingin sekedar tahu karena ini berhubungan dengan gadis yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya ini.

"Oh, ya? Mengapa mereka harus tanya-tanya?"

"Astaga, Nona Haruno, kau bodoh atau terlalu polos?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah terlihat jelas, bukan? Teman masa kecilmu itu paling tampan seantero kampus, sudah pasti ia orang terpopuler! Ia memiliki banyak sekali penggemar. Masa kau tidak menyadarinya sih?" Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu gadis di hadapannya dengan pelan.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Oh, ya?" tanyanya. "Eh tunggu-tunggu. Kau tadi bilang dia tampan, kan? Jangan menyela dulu aku belum selesai bicara. Ah, aku mengerti! Itu berarti kau juga tertarik padanya kan? Iya, kan?" Sakura balas menepuk-nepuk bahu saudaranya itu.

"Hey, aku diberitahu teman-temanku. Bukan berarti aku juga tertarik padanya," jawab Ino santai.

"Apa menurutmu, dia itu juga lebih tampan dari Sasuke _-kun?"_ tanya Sakura pula.

"Begini Sakura… coba kau bayangkan! Bagaimana jika Sasuke _-kun_ di suruh Ibu Dekan untuk ikut membantu tukang kebun kampus bekerja di taman belakang? Lalu, dia membawa bibit bunga Tsubaki~"

Sakura pun mulai berimajinasi. "Emh… cantik. Cantik sekali!"

"Itu dia, Sasuke _-kun_ itu cantik!" kata Ino yang kemudian tertawa. Jeda sejenak. "Nah, sekarang coba kau bayangkan! Bagaimana jika Namikaze Naruto juga disuruh Ibu Dekan untuk ikut membantu Sasuke _-kun,_ lalu dia membawa bibit bunga mawar?"

Saat itu juga Sakura langsung _blushing_ dan Ino pun terkikik.

"Dia tampan, bukan?"

"Mm…" jawab Sakura singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

oOOo

.

.

Ternyata yang diucapkan Ino kemarin memang benar. Keesokkan harinya, hampir semua mahasiswi yang satu jurusaan dengan Sakura mengerumuni tempat di mana ia duduk. Mereka mengajukan banyak pertanyaan mulai dari kenapa ia bisa kenal dengan Naruto, seberapa dekat hubungan mereka berdua, sampai pertanyaan yang tidaklah penting seperti apa makanan kesukaannya dan masih banyak lagi. Sakura merasa sangat risih diperlakukan seperti ini. Mereka semua menganggu aktivitasnya saat pagi hari di kelas, yaitu bersantai.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk. Bisa tolong kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing?" Sakura menyela semua pertanyaan yang diajukan gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya itu. Sontak mereka semua terdiam dan berhenti bertanya.

"Sombong sekali! Memangnya karena kau mengenal Naruto _-kun,_ kau bisa seenaknya mengusir kami?" celetuk salah seorang gadis yang paling tinggi dan berkulit putih.

"Ya! Dasar sombong!" sahut gadis manis yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan menggebrak mejanya. Perbuatannya barusan membuat semua orang di sekitarnya mundur selangkah dan mencibir kesal.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum sopan. "Tapi, sungguh, aku sedang sibuk. Kalian bisa bertanya lagi lain waktu atau tanyakan saja ke orangnya langsung," Sakura tersenyum ramah.

Semua teman satu jurusan yang mengerumuninya dari tadi pun, satu per satu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dengan lesu dan lemas. Sakura tersenyum puas karena akhirnya dia bisa berhenti mendengar ocehan mereka semua yang menganggu aktivitas pagi harinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul lagi seseorang yang sepertinya akan mengganggunya.

"Haruno _-san,_ boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu sebentar? Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sedikit."

Sakura menoleh lalu tersenyum manis memandang pemuda bertubuh atletis di hadapannya itu, mengartikan ia menyambutnya dengan senang hati walaupun sejujurnya ia enggan menanggapi.

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu, bukan? Tadi aku lihat sepertinya kau sedikit kesal karena sikap gadis-gadis itu."

" _Iie."_

"Oh, baiklah."

Pemuda itu menarik bangku di sebelah Sakura dan kemudian duduk di sana. "Aku suka caramu mengusir mereka. Gadis-gadis berisik seperti mereka memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Terima kasih."

"Yo, Ryugamine! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Ryugamine itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

Sakura ikut menoleh dan melihat laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan agak kurus berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Kemudian, dia menepuk bahu Ryugamine. Saat itu juga pandangannya bertemu dengan Sakura, ia memberikan senyum bersahabat dan Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan singkat.

"Hai!" sapanya ramah.

"Oh, Hai!"

"Kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura, kan? Anak fakultas kedokteran yang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya," jawab Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena dipuji sedemikian rupa.

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal! Namaku Kuga Masaomi. Aku dari fakultas Sastra Inggris."

"Salam kenal!" Sakura tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan pemuda yang bernama Masaomi tersebut. Pemuda itu pun membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Kau sangat cantik tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang," Masaomi mengamati Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Gadis di hadapannya itu memang tidak terlalu mirip orang Jepang karena dia memiliki warna mata dan warna rambut yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu lebih mirip orang Inggris atau negara-negara Eropa lainnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura seraya mengerutkan kening. "Ibuku orang Jepang asli. Mungkin karena aku tinggal lama di Cambridge aku jadi terlihat tidak terlalu mirip dengan orang Jepang," lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu?" tanya teman sekelasnya yang bernama Ryugamine tadi.

"Ayahku juga sepertinya orang Jepang asli."

'… _tapi mengapa Okaa-san sering mengatakan bahwa aku ini blasteran Inggris-Jepang?'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Hem, Cambridge ya?" tanya Masaomi. "Tunggu dulu, bukannya itu kota kecil di mana dulu Naruto tinggal. Iya, kan?"

"Iya," sahut Ryugamine. Sakura sontak menoleh seraya mengerutkan kening. Ia sepertinya menyadari sesuatu.

"Hem, kalian sepertinya mengenal Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kami berteman baik dengannya meskipun tidak satu jurusan. Dia teman sekelas kami waktu SMA," jawab mereka berdua serempak.

Sakura tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

"Jadi, kau juga tinggal di sana?" tanya Masaomi.

"Ya. Kami berdua bertetangga. Rumahku tepat berada di sebelahnya," ujar Sakura.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat sangat akrab dengannya," Ryugamine menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit risih tapi ia membiarkannya saja.

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kepada kami, seberapa dekat hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Ryugamine yang terkesan sedikit memaksa.

Sakura menghela nafas dan membasahi bibirnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan. Kami hanya berteman sebentar lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Cambridge. Yah, kira-kira sudah 12 tahun aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya."

"Begitukah?" Masaomi menautkan alisnya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kau tidak tahu mengenai orangtuanya atau yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya?" tanya Masaomi lagi dengan serius.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan balik bertanya, "Mengapa aku harus tahu?"

"Ah, benar juga. Mengapa kau harus tahu?" Masaomi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Ingin tahu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin lebih mengenalnya dan juga keluarganya," ujar Masaomi menjelaskan.

"Lagipula, kenapa kita harus tahu? Itu bukan urusan kita, kan?" Sakura bertanya heran.

"Yah, kami hanya ingin memperingatkanmu. Berhati-hatilah bergaul dengannya karena Ayahnya memiliki catatan kriminal," Ryugamine yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara. Pernyataan yang baru saja dikatakannya membuat Sakura terdiam. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan mengatur nafas.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura berusaha bertanya dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi agar ia tidak terlihat gugup.

"Yah, setahuku Ayahnya pernah membunuh seseorang."

"Apa?"

"Ya, tapi… lupakankah! Kasus itu juga sudah dianggap selesai karena pihak keluarga korban tidak mau melanjutkan kasus tersebut," Ryugamine mencairkan suasana, membuat Sakura dapat kembali bernafas dengan normal.

"Tapi, bukankah kalian berteman dengannya? Kalian juga harus berhati-hati, kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Walaupun kami berteman baik dengan Naruto… kami selalu menjaga jarak dengan keluarganya," jawab Masaomi dengan santainya.

.

.

"Sakura _-chan,_ aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini…" Naruto tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura dan menatapnya lembut.

Sakura menelan ludah dan merapikan rambutnya. "Tentu saja, kebetulan aku punya waktu~" jawabnya cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman hiburan? Waktu masih kecil, kita belum sempat pergi ke sana bersama bukan?" Naruto mengucapkan dengan lembut dan tersenyum hangat.

Melihat senyuman sahabatnya itu, ia pun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. Walaupun saat ia pergi kesana, kenangan buruk di masa lalunya akan datang menghantui.

.

.

 _"Tou-chan, hari ini apa yang akan kita lakukan? Aku bosan sekali," gadis kecil dan berwajah lugu di hadapannya itu menarik-narik ujung pakaiannya dengan pelan._

 _Kizashi memeluk puteri kecilnya dengan lembut dan menggendongnya._

 _Dalam gendongan Kizashi, puteri kecilnya itu kemudian mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut seraya tersenyum. "Ne, Tou-chan! Rambutmu halus dan wangi sekali, Saku suka!"_

 _"Terima kasih. Rambutmu juga sangat cantik, halus dan wangi, sayang. Omong-omong, kau mau pergi ke mana? Kemana pun Saku-chan mau, pasti akan Tou-chan kabulkan."_

 _"Sungguh?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Aku mau ke taman bermain," gadis kecil itu menggembukan pipinya dengan lucu dan tersenyum riang._

 _Kizashi menghela nafas pelan dan mencium pipi anaknya dengan lembut. "Ayo, kita pergi!"_

 _Gadis kecil itu mengangguk-angguk riang dan mencium pipi Ayahnya lembut._

 _"Tou-chan..."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Aku ingin Kaa-chan ikut."_

 _Mendengar ucapan polos puterinya tersebut, kaki Kizashi terasa sulit digerakkan dan sesaat itu tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah._

 _"Kaa-chan, tidak bisa ikut hari ini. Lain kali saja, ya? Hari ini kita berdua pergi bersama saja. Hanya Tou-chan dan kamu," Kizashi menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut._

 _Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah dan pasrah._

 _Kizashi dapat melihat dengan jelas puterinya itu terlihat sedih. Ia pun memeluk Sakura lembut untuk menenangkannya._

 _"Ayo, kita pergi!"_

 _"Hai, Tou-chan!" Sakura tersenyum ceria dan meminta Ayahnya untuk menurunkannya dari gendongan._

 _Begitu turun, gadis kecil itu berlari-lari kecil seraya menggandeng tangan Ayahnya yang besar._

.

 _Kizashi menggandeng tangan puterinya dan menyuruhnya duduk di bangku yang tersedia di taman bermain tersebut. Ia mengencangkan tali sepatu Sakura dan merapikan bajunya._

 _"Tou-chan, aku mau lollipop!" pinta malaikat kecilnya dengan pipi digembungkan. Kizashi tertawa geli dan mengangguk._

 _"Baiklah, tapi kamu tunggu disini ya? Jangan pergi kemana-mana! Tou-chan, akan segera kembali."_

 _"Tou-chan, jangan lama-lama, ya!" Sakura tersenyum riang seraya menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya pelan._

 _"Tenang saja, Tou-chan akan kembali secepatnya."_

 _Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah taman bermain yang terlihat jelas di depan matanya._

 _Betapa bahagianya Kizashi melihat pemandangan itu dan itu akan terus terekam di dalam memorinya. Ia sangat menyayangi puteri kecilnya tersebut dan ingin terus melihat senyumannya. Dan ia pun berjanji akan menjaga dan merawatnya walaupun tanpa sosok Ibu yang dapat menemani anaknya, yakni wanita yang ia cintai._

 _Kizashi menghela nafas berat._

 _'Mebuki, meski Sakura bukan anak kandungku. Meskipun kau lebih memilih pria itu daripada aku… aku tetap mencintai kalian berdua!' kata Kizashi dalam hati._

 _Lalu, ia membeli lollipop di seberang jalan. Setelah membayarnya, ia hendak menyeberang kembali dan menghampiri malaikat kecilnya._ _Namun langkahnya hanya sampai disitu. Janji yang baru saja ia buat tersebut tidak akan pernah dapat dikabulkannya sampai kapan pun… karena saat itu juga, detik itu juga, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi bertemu dengan dua perempuan yang sangat ia cintai. Puteri kecilnya dan istrinya. Keluarga yang sangat ia cintai._ _Kehidupannya sudah berakhir di sini. Di sebuah taman bermain dengan lollipop dalam genggaman tangannya._

 _"Gom… go… men… Saku-" ujar Kizashi susah payah karena seluruh tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, sebab sebuah mobil hitam metallic yang sangat indah baru saja melintas dan menabrak tubuhnya yang lemah._

.

.

"Sakura _-chan_ , kenapa kau diam saja?" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sahabatnya karena dari tadi ia hanya diam.

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum canggung. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita jalan lagi!"

Naruto tidak ingin bertanya banyak karena sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang banyak pikiran. Jadi, ia memilih untuk diam dan terus berada di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua jalan bersama dalam diam. Sakura tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih diam. Walaupun suasana di sekitar mereka sangat ricuh tapi kedua orang tersebut tetap diam dalam keheningan.

"Kau tidak suka pergi ke sini?" Naruto memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Namun, Sakura tidak menjawab. Hanya diam dan menatap kosong.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berhenti berjalan. "Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang."

"Apa?" Sakura sontak menoleh. Ia baru tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Aku bilang, ayo kita pulang! Kau tidak mau pergi ke sini, kan?" Naruto menatapnya datar dan terlihat kesal karena ternyata dari tadi sahabatnya itu tidak mendengarnya bicara.

Sakura menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tadi sedang berpikir sesuatu makanya aku tidak mendengarmu bicara." Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut. "Ayo kita main! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" serunya riang.

Naruto mendengus pelan dan mengacak-acak rambut sahabatnya. "Baiklah!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menahan lengan Sakura dan membalikkan badannya. "Tunggu dulu, kau duduk di bangku sana ya?" Ia menunjuk bangku di dekat taman bermain tersebut seraya tersenyum, "Aku mau beli _ice cream."_

"Jangan!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Naruto dengan ketakutan.

" _Nande?"_ Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"A… _Iie. Gomen,_ kepalaku agak sedikit pusing makanya dari tadi aku terus meracau."

"Kau sakit? Kalau iya, biar aku antarkan kau ke dok _—_ "

"Tidak perlu, dengan duduk sebentar aku akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura meyakinkan.

Naruto terlihat kurang yakin namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku belikan _ice cream,_ tidak apa-apa kan? Kau tidak flu, kan? Hanya pusing?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga mau _ice cream,_ hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kau harus berjanji kau akan kembali secepatnya."

"Astaga, aku pasti kembali."

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh. Ya, percayalah."

"Baik. Aku pegang janjimu," Sakura tersenyum pasrah lalu duduk di bangku dekat taman bermain.

"Aku akan segera kembali!" seru Naruto seraya berlalu dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sakura menghela nafas dan membetulkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Dipandangnya sekeliling taman bermain. Banyak sekali anak-anak kecil yang sedang tertawa riang seraya menggandeng tangan kedua orang tuanya, membuat Sakura terkadang iri melihat pemandangan itu. Seandainya saja ia pernah merasakan hal seperti itu, betapa bahagia masa kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuyarkan pikirannya karena orang itu menepuk bahunya pelan. Sakura sontak menoleh dan mendapati di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang baru pertama kali dilihat olehnya. Ia merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi padanya. Namun dia tetap berusaha terlihat santai walaupun sesungguhnya ia ketakutan setengah mati.

"Sakura _-san,_ bukan?" tanya pria yang kira-kira berumur 30-an itu kepadanya. Diperhatikannya sosok di hadapannya itu. Pakaiannya rapih, wajahnya cukup tampan dan terlihat seperti orang ternama.

Sakura enggan menanggapi tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut. Dengan ragu ia pun menjawab, "Dari mana anda tahu nama saya?"

"Wah, tak perlu menatapku sinis begitu. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, Sakura _-san."_

"Lalu, untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Sakura ketus.

Pria itu mengangkat alis dan tersenyum sopan. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Bicara apa?"

"Hal penting," jawab pria itu dengan sopan. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan membungkuk ramah. "Saya, Yamata Tenzo," ujarnya. "Saya asisten Direktur Namikaze. Yah, lebih tepatnya Namikaze Minato."

.

Minato menyuruh supirnya untuk melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia harus buru-buru sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Setelah ia sudah dekat ke tempat tujuannya, ia menangkap sosok orang yang memang saat ini sedang dicarinya. Dengan cepat ia menyuruh supirnya untuk memberhentikan mobil dan memarkirnya asal di pinggir jalan. Ia keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat untuk menghampiri orang tersebut.

Minato menepuk bahu orang tersebut dengan keras.

"Ayah?" Naruto menoleh dengan kaget dan terlihat ketakutan. Ia memegang dua buah _ice cream_ di tangannya.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" perintah Minato tegas.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menuruti perintah Ayahnya walaupun ia ingin sekali menolak. Namun apa daya, empat orang pria yang menggenakan setelan serba hitam membuang _ice cream_ di tangannya dengan paksa dan menariknya kasar untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia tidak berani menolak karena jika menolak itu berarti mati.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan berlajan dengan langkah terseret.

.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura ketakutan. "Namikaze Minato? Apakah orang itu… apakah dia… Ayahnya Naruto?" ia lanjut bertanya. Sungguh, saat ini ia memang sangat ketakutan.

"Iya," Yamato tersenyum sopan lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia ketakutan setengah mati. Ia memang tidak mengenal keluarga Naruto sama sekali. Tapi, ia teringat akan perkataan Masaomi dan Ryugamine tadi pagi.

 _"Yah, setahuku Ayahnya pernah membunuh seseorang."_

Itulah alasan yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Ia menggigit bibir dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mau apa anda ke sini?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Direktur."

"Pesan apa?"

"Jauhi Tuan Muda Naruto."

"A-apa?"

"Atau Ibumu akan menghilang dari dunia ini."

Seketika itu juga _—_ detik itu juga _—_ jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

 _"Kami hanya ingin memperingatkanmu. Berhati-hatilah bergaul dengannya."_

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat pertanda ia sangat ketakutan.

oOOo

.

.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan sisir kecil berwarna biru muda milik Ino. Ia menatap cermin di hadapannya kaku. Dilihatnya pula sesosok perempuan yang menatapnya datar dengan wajah pucat dari balik cermin. Ia menghela napas berat dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha kembali ke kehidupan nyata.

"Ada apa sih?" Ino yang sedari tadi memerhatikan tingah laku Sakura yang aneh, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum canggung. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Ino!" ia bisa merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

Ino sangat yakin bahwa saudaranya itu berbohong, sudah terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Lelah, pucat, dan terlihat seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit. Mungkin, ia sakit atau sedang tidak enak badan. Itulah yang melintas di otak Ino saat melihat mayat hidup di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Mau kubelikan obat?" tawar Ino. Walaupun sebenarnya ia enggan untuk menawarkan bantuan, tapi sebagian dari dirinya merasa sangat kasihan akan keadaan saudaranya itu sekarang. Melihat wajah saudaranya yang pucat pasi itu, sudah pastilah ia sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat berat.

Sakura mengibaskan tangan dan menjawab dengan suara serak. "Sungguh, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Ino enggan memaksa, ia pun memutuskan untuk memberikan saudaranya itu segelas air putih hanya untuk sekedar agar suaranya tidak terlalu serak. Melihatnya yang terlihat sangat lelah dan banyak beban seperti itu, Ino pun tahu kemana ia harus bertanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

Bukan hal mudah untuk Sakura berpura-pura baik-baik saja dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Entah memang aktingnya tadi sangat bagus atau Ino yang terlalu polos untuk percaya begitu saja. Ia tahu persis, Ino adalah orang yang cuek dan enggan untuk peduli terhadap urusan orang lain. Tapi, hari ini saudaranya itu terlihat sangat peduli dan khawatir terhadap keadaannya. Pandangan matanya diselimuti perasaan simpati, Sakura tahu itu. Itu berarti memang keadaannya sangat buruk sampai orang seperti Ino kasihan kepadanya. Ia jadi tersadar, mungkin dirinya memang sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

Sakura menekan dadanya yang sedari tadi terasa sesak dan tertawa hambar. Ia memang sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

Ino sudah mengelilingi senatero gedung kampus dua kali tapi orang yang dicarinya tidak kunjung ditemukannya. Ia nyaris saja menyerah dan pulang. Namun, sudut matanya menangkap sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk di belakang Gedung Olahraga yang terlupakan. Yah, orang yang melupakan tempat itu adalah dirinya sendiri, Yamanaka Ino.

Ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu dan menyapanya ramah. Pemuda itu mendongak dan mengangkat alisnya. Dengan santai, Ino duduk di tempat kosong yang berada di sebelah pemuda itu. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Ino memberikan senyuman bersahabat yang terlihat seperti senyuman paksa. Sedangkan, pemuda itu tetap menatapnya datar dan hal itu membuat Ino mendengus kesal karena sepertinya kehadirannya sangat mengganggu pemuda itu.

"Yamanaka Ino. Sahabat dekatnya Shikamaru dan Chouji. Kau juga saudaranya Sakura _-chan,_ kan?" tiba-tiba pemuda itu memulai percakapan.

Ino tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku saudaranya Sakura."

"Dia tidak masuk kuliah, ya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Ia terdengar khawatir tetapi Ino lagi-lagi hanya balas mengangguk.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak sakit, kan?" pemuda itu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

Ino mencibir kesal dan menatap pemuda itu tajam. Pemuda itu menghela napas pertanda ia mengerti maksud sikap Ino barusan.

Pemuda itu terlalu banyak bertanya dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Membuatnya begitu kesal karena pemuda ini ternyata memang telah melakukan hal buruk pada saudaranya itu. Ia memang tidak terlalu peduli kepada orang yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu, tapi entah mengapa ia merasaa perlu untuk mengembalikan senyuman di wajah saudaranya itu. Sakura terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan itu membuatnya resah.

Ino pun memberanikan diri berbicara. "Pertama, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Ia sakit dan tidak baik-baik saja."

"Begitukah?"

"Aku kan belum selesai bicara!" sahut Ino kesal.

"Maaf."

"Dan sepertinya yang membuatnya seperti itu ada hubungannya dengan dirimu," ujar Ino menuduh tapi ia memang sangat yakin bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini yang membuat saudaranya seperti sekarang ini. Seperti mayat hidup.

"Memang," jawab pemuda itu dengan suara serak. Ia menatap mata Ino dalam-dalam dan membuat gadis itu sedikit risih. Ia tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu. "Tolong katakan padanya, maaf kemarin aku pulang duluan," lanjut pemuda itu masih dengan suara serak.

 _"Maaf karena kemarin aku pulang duluan?"_ _Ino_ mendesis pelan. ' _Jadi, Sakura menjadi seperti mayat hidup hanya karena ditinggal pulang duluan?_ _Yang benar saja!'_

Ino yakin sepertinya bukan hanya karena alasan itu. Yamanaka Ino adalah spesies manusia yang sulit percaya pada orang lain dan ia sangat yakin permasalahannya tidak sesepele ini.

Ino berdehem pelan. "Oke, akan kusampaikan permintaan maafmu. Tapi, setidaknya kau temui dia. Dia sangat menyeramkan seperti… seperti mayat hidup."

"Apa?" pemuda itu tampak kaget lalu mengembuskan napas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang sepatu cokelatnya.

Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda itu pelan sekedar untuk membuat pemuda itu berhenti melamun dan mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Hah?"

"Katakan padanya, mungkinkita berdua—maksudku aku dan saudaramu itu— tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dalam… yah, dalam jangka waktu lama," pemuda itu berkata dengan susah payah. Ino dapat melihat bibir pemuda itu bergetar. Lagi-lagi Ino merasa kasihan.

Untuk mencairkan suasana, Ino menepuk bahu pemuda itu pelan dan bersahabat. "Temui dia dan selesaikan masalah kalian!"

.

"Temui dia dan selesaikan masalah kalian!" suara itu membut Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sepasang mata _aquamarine_ yang menatapnya ramah tersebut.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi, lebih baik kau selesaikan semuanya," lanjut gadis itu seraya tersenyum ramah.

Naruto menghela napas lalu memijat tengkuknya yang dari tadi terasa sangat pegal. Ia memang ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang mereka berdua bicarakan sekarang. Namun, ia belum siap untuk menemuinya. Apa yang harus ia katakan dan apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti? Ia masih merasa bersalah akan kejadian kemarin. Saat itu bukan kali pertama ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Sakura. Jujur, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Saat mereka masih tinggal di Cambridge pun, ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada gadis itu. Namun, ada suatu hal yang membuatnya tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri Sakura. Suatu hal yang membuatnya _harus_ diam di sini untuk melindungi cinta pertamanya itu.

" _Kalau kau masih berhubungan dengan gadis itu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Ingat Naruto… ini bukan ancaman! Sejak lahir kalian berdua tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama!"_

Lagi-lagi ia teringat perkataan Ayahnya. Sekali lagi, Naruto menghela napas. "Sungguh, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

Gadis di sebelahnya itu mendesah kecewa lalu dia tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf," ujarnya lirih.

Ino mengangguk kecewa dan menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. " _It's okay!_ "

Seketika itu pula, gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan senyum perpisahan. Walaupun wajahnya masih menggambarkan kekecewaan. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang punggung gadis itu yang makin lama makin jauh lalu menghilang dari pandangannya

Naruto menelungkupkan wajahnya dan menggigit bibir. " _Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dari tadi Kapten mencarimu! Ayo kembali latihan!"_

.

Naruto mendongak saat mendengar suara familiar itu. Setelah jeda sejenak, orang yang mengajaknya bicara tersebut menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa lagi? Wajahmu pucat dan kau juga terlihat menyedihkan. Apa kau perlu berbicara dengan dokter psikiater mu lagi, maksudku dengan Ibuku?"

Naruto menggeleng, lalu bangkit dari posisinya. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu pun mengangguk mengerti lalu menepuk bahu Naruto dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?"

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa kembali latihan. Tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Kapten dan juga Kiba!" kata Naruto yang kemudian mulai berjalan menjauhi gedung olahraga.

"Tunggu, kau mau pergi ke mana?" kata Sasuke sambil berlari mendekat.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali berjalan.

' _Okaa-san bilang, kondisi mentalnya tidak stabil. Dan yang kulihat memang begitu kenyataannya. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh di luar sana?'_ pikir Sasuke yang kemudian mengikuti sahabatnya itu diam-diam.

Tiba-tiba Naruto membalikkan badan, lalu melotot padanya. Sontak Sasuke kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ikuti aku! Memangnya kau itu siapa? _Baby sitter_ ku? Huh!" bentaknya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke, tenang! Aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi! Maaf!" kata Sasuke pula.

Naruto pun kembali memunggungi Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

' _Sebenarnya Namikaze Minato itu… orang macam apa? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga membuat Naruto begitu tertekan? Naruto juga sepertinya sangat takut pada Ayahnya itu,'_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke kembali ke gedung olahraga dan mendapati teman-teman satu Klub-nya sedang latihan melempar bola ala _three point shoot._ Seorang pemuda menghampirinya dan langsung mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi.

"Mengapa kau tidak kembali bersamanya?"

" _Gomen, Neji-senpai._ Naruto bilang dia tidak enak badan, jadi tidak bisa ikut latihan."

"Anak itu… sudah kubilang untuk jaga kesehatan karena sebentar lagi kita akan tanding basket dengan Universitas lain. Merepotkan saja!" kata Kapten mereka sambil memantulkan bola basket yang tengah di pegangnya hingga melambung tinggi sebelum kembali terjatuh karena gaya gravitasi bumi.

"Mohon maafkan dia, Kapten!" kata Neji mencoba membela Adik tingkatnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, untuk saat ini aku maafkan!" kata Kapten mereka pula sebelum kembali ke tengah lapangan.

"Apa _anemia-_ nya kambuh lagi?" komentar Kiba menghampiri Sasuke dan juga Neji. "Aku sudah bilang kepadanya untuk banyak mengkonsumsi ati. Mengapa dia tidak mendengarkanku sih?"

"Dia sudah banyak 'makan ati', tahu!" kata Sasuke sebelum menyusul sang Kapten ke tengah lapangan.

oOOo

.

.

Sakura melangkah lesu, hampir seperti menyeret-nyeret kakinya untuk berjalan. Ia sedang tidak bersemangat sama sekali hari ini.

"Sakura?" Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Ibunya sedang tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ia hanya membalas senyuman Ibunya singkat lalu kembali lesu.

"Kau sakit? Kau terlihat sangat pucat," ujar Ibunya khawatir.

Namun, Sakura memaksakan seulas senyum dan berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Ibunya lagi. Sekarang terdengar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Kali ini yang dilakukan Sakura adalah mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu biar _Okaa-san_ buatkan surat untuk pihak kampus, akan _Okaa-san_ jelaskan bahwa—"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan menyela perkataan Ibunya. "Tidak perlu, _Okaa-san._ Lagipula, hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah," ujarnya dengan suara serak. Hari ini tenggorokannya sangat sakit.

"Ah, benar juga. _Okaa-san_ baru ingat kalau hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Ya sudah, kalau begitu _Okaa-san_ memasak dulu ya di da—"

"Tunggu!" sela Sakura.

Ia bingung ingin menanyakannya langsung atau tidak. Ia takut salah bicara. Ia juga tidak yakin hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Tapi, menunda lebih lama lagi akan membuatnya semakin penasaran. Ia penasaran sekali akan hubungan Ibunya dengan keluarga Naruto. Mengapa Yamato Tenzo—si asisten Ayahnya Naruto— mengenal Ibunya? Mengapa Ibunya tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk berteman dengan Naruto? Ibunya tidak mungkin melarangnya berteman dengan Naruto tanpa alasan yang kuat. Alasan yang jelas. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Naruto. Pasti ada.

Sakura masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba Ibunya berdehem pelan dan menyadarkannya dari pikiran yang mengerumuni otaknya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Justru itu yang harus _Okaa-san_ tanyakan. Ada apa?"

"Oh!" Sakura menyadari kebodohannya. Ia menyuruh Ibunya untuk menunggu tapi ia malah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya ia menghela napas dan menutup matanya sejenak, takut akan kemungkinan dari segala hal yang akan terjadi setelah ia menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Pertanyaan yang dari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

"Apa hubungan _Okaa-san_ dengan keluarga Namikaze?"

"Apa?!"

"Maksudku, keluarga Naruto. Mengapa aku tidak boleh berteman dengannya?"

Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas Ibunya terkesiap dan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia yakin dan percaya memang ada suatu rahasia besar yang Ibunya simpan selama ini darinya. Namun, ia tidak tahu bahwa rahasia itu dapat merusak persahabatannya dengan Naruto.

 _._

 _._

 _ **London**_ **, Inggris.**

 _"_ _I'm your new servant. My pleasure to work in here. Please accept me and I'll promise to be on your side whenever and wherever you need me_ _," gadis kecil yang lugu kira-kira seumuran dengannya itu_ _—_ _10 tahun_ _—_ _sedang membungkuk sopan di hadapannya._

 _Minato menepuk bahu gadis kecil itu pelan. Sontak gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyuman paling ramah yang pernah ia lakukan._

 _"_ _You don't have to speak English to me. I can speak Japanese very well_ _," ujar Minato ramah kepada gadis kecil itu._

 _Gadis kecil itu kembali membungkukkan badannya sopan._

 _"_ _Minato-bocchan, that's great. But, I only can speak Japanese. I'm so sorry if my English very bad._ _"_

 _"Nope._ _I didn't ask you to speak English_ _. We can speak Japanese if you want."_

 _Gadis kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. "_ _Sorry, my bad_ _."_

 _"Minato-sama, gadis kecil ini akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu. Ayahmu menyuruh kami untuk mencarikan yang sebaya denganmu. Jadi, kami harap Tuan Muda akan senang," ujar salah satu pelayan tua yang berdiri di dekatnya dengan bahasa jepang yang fasih._

 _Minato mengangguk-angguk tegas dan tersenyum. "_ _This is more than enough_ _," ujarnya._

 _"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Minato-sama," ujar pelayan tua tersebut seraya menutup pintu kamar Minato dengan pelan._

 _"Jadi, Minato-bocchan memang bisa bahasa Jepang ya?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih, ia nampak tidak sabar karena ingin sekali mendengar jawaban Tuan Muda-nya._

 _"Hai," jawab Minato sopan._

 _"Loh? Kenapa bisa?"_

 _"Ayahku orang Jepang."_

 _"Oh, begitukah~" kata gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum._

 _"Oh ya, tadi kau belum mengucapkan namamu. Aku Namikaze Minato," ujar Minato seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan gadis kecil itu._

 _Sesaat gadis kecil itu terlihat ragu dan hanya memandang tangan Minato. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum ramah dan menjabat tangan tuannya. "Mebuki. Haruno Mebuki."_

 _"Aku senang karena Minato-bocchan juga fasih bahasa Jepang. Mungkinkah kita bisa berteman?"_

 _Minato membalas pertanyaan gadis kecil itu dengan anggukan singkat. Gadis kecil itu pun tersenyum menanggapi._

 _"Hem, semoga kita bisa berteman, Mebuki-chan~" Minato membungkuk sopan sekitar 45 derajat, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk menunjukkan sikap hormatnya walaupun kepada orang yang golongannya lebih rendah darinya._

 _Gadis itu terlihat ragu lalu berkata, "_ _My pleasure_ _."_

 _._

 _Sudah hampir 4 tahun mereka berteman sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama kalinya. Minato tak pernah menganggap Mebuki sebagai pelayan pribadinya melainkan sebagai seorang teman yang selalu membuatnya tertawa, tempatnya untuk bercerita, dan tempatnya berduka pula. Minato merasa selalu nyaman berada di dekat temannya ini. Dan ia tidak ingin membiarkan temannya ini meninggalkannya sendirian melainkan untuk bersamanya selamanya. Selalu berada di sisinya sampai kapan pun._ _Namun, segala sesuatunya perlahan berubah. Mebuki tumbuh semakin besar dan beranjak remaja. Ia terlihat lebih cantik dan memesona._

 _Perlahan namun pasti, Minato merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah pada dirinya. Ia jadi ingin memiliki Mebuki seutuhnya dan tak mau berbagi kepada siapapun. Ia hanya ingin Mebuki berada di sisinya dan tidak pada orang lain. Entah perasaan itu disebut apa, tapi ia merasa kesal jika gadis itu mencurahkan perhatian ke orang lain bukan dirinya, bahkan sekalipun orang itu adalah pengemis di pinggir jalan yang hanya sekedar meminta uang sedekah untuk ia membeli makanan. Ia pikir ia pasti sudah gila. Dirinya seakan terbang melayang saat gadis itu tersenyum padanya dan ia bisa merasa kesal setengah mati jika gadis itu memerhatikan orang lain selain dirinya. Egois memang, tapi hal itulah yang dirasakannya. Apa mungkin itu yang disebut cinta? Atau sekedar sebuah obsesi yang terlalu berlebihan?_

 _Segala sesuatunya berubah seketika. Kehidupannya yang selalu penuh kebahagian kini lenyap sudah hanya karena satu hal yang sangat sepele. Hari itu, Mebuki datang menghampirinya yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan gadis itu di balkon kamarnya. Mebuki menghampirinya dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan begitu bahagia, Minato merasa dadanya terasa sangat ringan. Ia baru sadar senyum Mebuki memiliki efek yang sangat menyenangkan bagi dirinya._

 _"Aku mendapat surat dari seseorang." Mebuki memberikan Minato sebuah amplop surat berwarna merah jambu yang masih terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Telinga Minato terasa sakit mendengar kata_ _seseorang_ _yang diucapkan Mebuki barusan._

 _Minato membuka amplop itu dan menemukan secarik kertas putih yang dilipat rapi di dalamnya. "Apa ini?"_

 _"Surat cinta," jawab Mebuki seraya tersenyum senang._

 _"Apa?" Minato berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Mebuki barusan. Padahal ia dengar dengan sangat jelas apa yang dikatakan Mebuki barusan._

 _"Itu surat cinta. Dari… hem, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tidak ada nama pengirimnya," kata Mebuki penuh minat. Ia terlihat sangat senang sekali menceritakan hal ini pada Minato._

 _Minato mecibir._ _Cih, jadi ini semacam penggemar rahasia?_ _Ia memaksakkan seulas senyum paksa dan menjawab seadanya walaupun ia merasa kesal akan gagasan itu_ _. "Secret admirer_ _?_ _"_

 _Mebuki mengangguk setuju dan balas tersenyum. "Keren, bukan? Akhirnya aku punya pengagum rahasia. Aku penasaran sekali siapa pengirimnya."_

 _Minato bingung mau berkata apa tapi yang pasti ia malas sekali untuk mendegarkan cerita Mebuki tentang si pengagum rahasia yang membuatnya kesal itu. Ia pun berkata, "Menurutku, lupakan saja hal itu. Mungkin hanya orang iseng. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."_

 _"Orang iseng, ya?" Mebuki menunduk kecewa. Melihat itu Minato merasa menyesal berkata seperti itu. Ia ingin melihat Mebuki bahagia, hanya saja jangan bahagia karena orang lain. Ia ingin gadis itu bahagia hanya karena dirinya._

 _Minato berusaha membuat gadis itu memiliki pengharapan terhadap si pengagum rahasia itu walaupun sulit untuknya menutupi perasaan kesal yang dirasakannya. "Aku turut senang kau memiliki pengagum rahasia," ia pun hanya dapat mengatakan itu. Walaupun kedengarannya tidak nyambung dan terdengar sumbang._

 _"Terima kasih," Mebuki tersenyum dan mengambil amplop merah jambu yang dari tadi masih Minato pegang._

 _Minato lupa kalau ia belum mebaca surat tersebut. Ia penasaran sekali dengan isinya dan ingin membacanya. Namun, ia enggan meminta surat itu lagi dari Mebuki. Jadi, ia hanya pasrah dan tersenyum._

 _"Titipkan salamku pada si pengagum rahasia itu," Minato merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia ingin sekali menarik kata-katanya barusan dan ingin menyuruh Mebuki untuk lebih baik melupakannya. Namun, saat melihat senyum bahagia di wajah gadis itu, Minato mengurungkan niatnya. Ia baru sadar dari tadi ia menahan napas. Ia pun baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi dadanya terasa sakit melihat gadis itu tersenyum bahagia karena orang lain, bukan dirinya._

 _Minato menghela napas berat, sepertinya ia menyukai Fujisaki Mebuki._

 _"Omong-omong, ada apa kau memintaku untuk menemui di balkon?" tanya Mebuki kemudian._

 _"Lupakan saja, tiba-tiba aku tidak enak badan. Aku ingin istirahat," kata Minato yang kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan lunglai memasuki kamarnya._

 _"Aku… aku akan memanggilkan dokter!" sahut Mebuki cemas, ia mengikuti Minato dengan tergesa._

 _"Tidak usah. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat. Kau, tolong ke luar dari kamarku!"_

 _"…tapi, Minato-kun—"_

 _"Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa!" potong Minato yang kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya dengan selimut._

 _Mebuki menghela nafas. Ia pun menutup pintu balkon dan memastikan semua jendela sudah terkunci, sebelum keluar dari kamar Minato._

 _"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bunyikan saja bel-nya. Aku pasti akan segera datang!" kata Mebuki membungkuk hormat pada Minato. Lalu, lekas keluar dari kamar majikannya tersebut._

 _._

 _._

Sakura kecewa sekali saat Ibunya memilih untuk diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

' _Mungkin, ini memang waktu yang kurang tepat.'_

" _Gomen, Okaa-san_ tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. _Okaa-san… Okaa-san_ belum siap."

 _'Tuh, kan. Memang ada yang disembunyikan Okaa-san dariku!'_

Akhirnya Sakura tersenyum paksa dan mengangguk seolah mengerti perasaan Ibunya yang memiliki beban berat untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti, kok."

" _Gomen, Sakura. Okaa-san_ benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahumu. Mungkin lain kali… yah, lain kali kalau _Okaa-san_ sudah siap akan _Okaa-san_ beritahu. _Semuanya_ _._ "

Sakura tersenyum kecewa. Ternyata Ibunya sendiri tidak bisa memberitahukan masalahnya itu dan membagi beban berat yang dipikulnya sendirian selama ini kepada dirinya, anaknya sendiri. Begitu susahkah?

.

" _Gomen, Sakura. Okaaa-san_ benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahumu. Mungkin lain kali… yah, lain kali kalau _Okaa-san_ sudah siap akan _Okaa-san_ beritahu. _Semuanya._ _"_

Mebuki merasa sulit sekali untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Ia tidak suka berbohong, apalagi terhadap anaknya sendiri. Tapi, apa daya ia tidak mungkin bisa memberitahukannya sekalipun pada anaknya sendiri. Jadi, ia terpaksa membuat janji palsu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Mebuki bingung harus berkata apa, jadi ia hanya bertanya~ "Ke mana?"

"Ke kuburan _Otou-san."_

Mebuki memandangi punggung anaknya yang terlihat rapuh. Lambat laun punggung anaknya itu menghilang dari penglihatannya. Ia dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dan menjalari pipinya.

"Maafkan _Okaa-san,_ Sakura. _Okaa-san_ benar-benar minta maaf," hanya kata-kata tersebut yang dapat diucapkannya sekarang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Hello, sorry karena update-nya agak telat maklum author sibuk di RL. Mungkin ff ini alur-nya memang agak cepat, tapi memang untuk ff ini author tidak berencana untuk membuat banyak chapter karena masih ada ff-ff on going yang belum dilanjutkan dan juga ada satu ff baru lagi yang draft-nya udah dibikin. Sankyuu for RnR ^^_

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Plot is my own. T_ _erinspirasi dari_ _OST Fureba_ _(Memory For You)_ _. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan ff ini._

 _ **.**_

 _Tittle : Precious Memories_

 _Genre : Romance, Angst_

 _Rating : M_

 _Pairing: NaruSaku, slight! GaaSaku._

 _ **Summary :**_ Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta pertamanya akan semenyakitkan ini. Baginya Naruto seperti seekor kupu-kupu yang selalu terbang menjauh darinya. Ia tak ingin terlalu banyak berharap, cukup dengan membuat kenangan berharga bersama Naruto. Sesederhana itu.

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lainnya. Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page!**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter : 3**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto tak tahu mengapa langkah kakinya bisa berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Di tempat semua orang yang telah meninggalkan dunia berada. Ia tidak suka suasana yang hening dan menghanyutkan seperti ini. Ia dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

' _Kenapa sepi sekali sih?'_ Naruto merasa resah dan ingin segera berbalik badan, lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Menghindari kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia di sini sendirian.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara isakan tangis seorang perempuan. Tangisnya terdengar pilu dan sepertinya sangat menyedihkan. Naruto memang bukanlah orang yang penakut, tapi ia tidak berani ambil resiko kalau suara itu bukanlah berasal dari seorang manusia melainkan makhluk yang berasal dari dimensi lain yang berbeda dengannya. Namun, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengikuti asal suara tersebut dan menemukan seseorang di sana.

Hatinya mencelos dan tubuhnya terasa membeku.

"Sakura _-chan?"_ panggilnya lembut dan penuh perhatian.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan turut sedih begitu melihat gadis itu tampak sangat rapuh. Seharusnya dari kemarin, ia sudah datang menemui Sakura seperti yang dikatakan Yamanaka Ino. Yamanaka Ino datang menemuinya di kampus kemarin, mengatakan bahwa Sakura seperti mayat hidup. Sakura memang terlihat seperti mayat hidup, membuatnya lagi-lagi menyesal karena tidak menemui Sakura sejak kemarin.

Naruto mendekati Sakura dan mengelus-elus kepalanya lembut. Ia bingung mengapa Sakura bisa berada di sini? Di area pemakaman dan menangis? Sakura tidak pernah memberitahunya tentang sanak keluarganya. Ia tidak tahu apa mereka sudah meninggal atau belum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura _-chan?"_ akhirnya Naruto bertanya.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab tetapi hanya diam membisu. Naruto menyadari bahwa Sakura sudah berhenti menangis. Ia merasa sedikit lega menyadari hal kecil seperti itu.

"Aku… aku… menjenguk Ayahku," akhirnya Sakura menjawab. Walaupun masih terdengar sesenggukan, Naruto tahu sahabatnya itu berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupinya.

 _'Tunggu dulu… Ayahmu?'_ Naruto seperti menyadari sesuatu dan hendak bertanya, tetapi sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Sakura memberitahunya lebih dulu.

"Aku tak pernah memberitahumu tentang _Otou-san,_ bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal, sejak aku masih kecil."

Naruto lanjut mengangguk mengerti dan memberi isyarat agar Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ia kecelakaan mobil saat kami sedang jalan-jalan ke taman bermain," Sakura terlihat menghela napas lalu menatap Naruto pilu.

"Aku sangat merindukan kehadirannya di sisiku. Tapi… itu tak mungkin, kan?"

"Saku _—_ "

"Kau pasti merasa kasihan padaku, kan? Aku tidak punya seorang Ayah dan hanya memiliki seorang Ibu. Menyedihkan, bukan?"

Naruto menggeleng dan menarik tangan Sakura lembut lalu menggenggamnya. "Aku turut berduka atas kehilanganmu. Tapi, aku tahu kau gadis yang kuat dan aku yakin kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

.

"Aku turut berduka atas kehilanganmu. Tapi, aku tahu kau gadis yang kuat dan aku yakin kau pasti akan baik-baik saja." Sulit untuk percaya bagi Sakura mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Tapi, kalau Ibuku juga akan bernasib sama seperti Ayahku dan meninggalkanku sendirian?" Sakura menantang Naruto. Ia ingin melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

Naruto terlihat sedang berpikir keras kemudian menjawab, "Aku yakin hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Dan kalau pun terjadi, aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Sakura menatap kedua bola mata Naruto tajam dan menggigit bibir. Tak berani mengatakannya tapi setidaknya ia harus mencoba. "Kau tahu, Ibuku berada dalam bahaya sekarang jika aku… jika aku—"

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu," Naruto menyela perkataan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Naruto bingung.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia menatap Sakura dan berkata lirih, "Jika kau terus berteman denganku… Ibumu akan menghilang, bukan?"

Napas Sakura tercekat ia tidak mampu menjawab. Ia tidak suka kata _menghilang_ yang diucapkan Naruto tapi itu tidaklah penting.

' _Dari mana Naruto tahu?'_ itulah yang terpenting.

"Jadi, kau tahu kan apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Naruto bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku… yah, lebih baik kita tidak berteman lagi."

"A-apa?" Sakura kaget setengah mati mendegar perkataan Naruto barusan. Perkataan barusan terdengar mudah sekali diucapkan olehnya, seperti bukanlah hal yang penting dan tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Ini untuk melindungi Ibumu dan dirimu sendiri."

' _Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu,_ _'_ Sakura ingin sekali berkata begitu tapi menurutnya itu bukanlah hal yang perlu. Ia kurang setuju dengan gagasan ini tapi inilah jalan terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau," Sakura merasa sulit bernapas. Megucapkan kata-kata barusan membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering dan wajahnya pasti terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"Itu bukan yang aku mau tapi yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Itu sama saja," tukas Sakura marah.

"Kumohon jangan marah!"

"Aku tidak marah!" Ia berusaha membela diri, walaupun memang sesungguhnya ia sangat marah dan kecewa atas keputusan Naruto. Namun, Sakura berpura-pura untuk tersenyum dan menatap Naruto lembut.

"Sungguh, aku tidak marah..." Ia berusaha mengatur napas agar suaranya yang mulai bergetar tidak terdengar. "Aku orang yang kuat. Jadi hal itu bukan masalah besar."

 _'Bukan masalah besar?'_ Cih, rasanya ia muak sendiri menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sejak kapan ia memiliki keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu?

Sakura menghela napas dan mendapati Naruto memerhatikannya sejak tadi dengan tatapan yang menyedihkan. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto dapat membaca pikirannya dan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya barusan. Sesungguhnya ia ingin Naruto mengerti pikirannya dan menarik kata-katanya barusan tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mungkin karena setelah itu Naruto mengakhiri semuanya.

"Aku percaya kau pasti bisa," ujar Naruto lirih.

Sakura tersenyum miris dan mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Ya, anggap saja tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara kita berdua dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"…."

"Kita mulai dari awal. Kau adalah Namikaze Naruto dan aku adalah Haruno Sakura. Dan kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Mudah, kan?" Sakura berusaha tertawa. Namun, air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia merasa begitu lemah dan akhirnya ia pun menangis.

Naruto hanya menatapnya dalam diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Namun, kemudian tangannya yang besar dan hangat merengkuh tubuh Sakura dan menenggelamkan gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Yah, kita mulai dari awal~" ujar Naruto lirih dan entah mengapa ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya sama sekali.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku tapi aku mungkin tidak akan bisa kembali. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Ibuku."

" _It's not your fault if you shake when the wind blows. I'm the one who couldn't hold onto you so don't be sorry~"_

"Naruto… aku—" Sakura sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto dan ia tidak ingin Naruto pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Namun, lidahnya terasa kelu. Jika ia harus memilih antara Naruto dan Ibunya, tentu saja ia lebih memilih Ibunya. Meski dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, ia tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

" _Sakura-chan, you came to me who didn't deserve you and shared your warmth. Everything has cooled now but I'm still so thankful. I love you."_

Sakura menangis semakin kencang. Kenangan berharga itu bahkan belum sempat mereka mulai, tapi mengapa Naruto malah berterimakasih padanya? Saat ini ia hanya bisa berharap, semoga perpisahan mereka ini tidak akan berlangsung selamanya hingga ia dapat menjumpai Naruto lagi tak peduli seberapa pun jauhnya dia berada. Satu-satu hal yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah… Naruto dapat terbang tinggi dengan indah seperti kupu-kupu. Tanpa melukai sayapnya atau justru mematahkan sayap itu.

' _I hope it doesn't take too long so I can see you no matter how far away you are. I'm okay with that so you can beautifully fly away, My butterfly. I hope that it doesn't take too long.'_

Meskipun tak ingin melepasnya, akhirnya Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura. Ia kemudian menyeka air mata Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya, sebelum tersenyum tipis.

" _Don't worry Sakura, we just came back to how it was before. My world was always dark before you came. If there's one thing that I can't do no matter how much I try… It's my lips that call out your name, I hate it but it makes me sad."_

" _I'm alright too. So don't worry about me~"_ kata Sakura pula.

" _Goodbye Sakura-chan!"_ kata Naruto yang kemudian mengecup dahi Sakura lembut, sebelum memunggungi gadis itu dan meninggalkannya sendirian di depan makan Haruno Kizashi.

Sakura memandangi punggung Naruto dengan pilu. Lambat laun punggung pemuda yang merupakan cinta pertamanya itu menghilang dari penglihatannya. Ia dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Satu tetes air mata jatuh disusul dengan beberapa tetes lainnya, menjalari pipinya yang terlihat semakin pucat. Lutut Sakura terasa lemas seketika itu juga, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh berlutut di atas tanah. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit dan sesak. Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya bisa sesakit ini? Mengapa ia merasa seolah telah kehilangan belahan jiwanya?

Sakura terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sungguh baik-baik saja dan berusaha menguatkan hatinya dari kehancuran. Ia lah yang lemah karena tak bisa menyingkirkan apapun. Ia tak kuasa dengan mudah mengatakan, _'Kumohon kembalilah, jangan tinggalkan aku'_ karena ia tak berdaya.

 _._

 _I got my falling heart back up again, saying I'm OK_

 _But truthfully, I couldn't throw anything away, I'm so weak_

 _Please come back, don't leave me, I couldn't even say those easy words_

 _Because your wings that flew away from me were so beautiful._

 _._

oOOo

.

.

"Aku ingin sekali memberontak dan menemuinya lagi karena aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi jika aku melakukan itu, _Otou-san_ tak akan segan membunuh mereka _. Ne, sensei…_ apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Uchiha Mikoto hanya menghela nafas, ia sendiri tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan pasiennya tersebut. Ia hanya ingin meyarankan solusi yang terbaik sebagai seorang _professional._

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin bahwa Minato _-san_ akan membunuh mereka jika kau tidak menurut padanya?"

"Bukankah sudah pernah kuceritakan padamu, _sensei?_ Ayahku memiliki catatan kriminal. Aku menemukan berkas-berkas itu ketika aku berumur 10 tahun. Dia pernah membunuh seorang pria berinisial HK, dan kemarin saat aku hendak mengunjungi makamnya untuk meminta maaf, aku…" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena saat ini dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu?" tanya Mebuki lembut.

"Pria yang berinisial HK itu rupanya adalah Ayahnya Sakura _-chan. Sensei,_ Ayahku sendirilah yang memisahkan gadis yang aku cintai dengan Ayahnya. Selama ini Sakura _-chan_ menderita karena Ayahku. Dia hanya bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah dalam waktu singkat karena keegoisan Ayahku. Ayahku sudah merebut kebahagiaannya," kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Mikoto memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, pasien di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat tertekan. Ia jadi teringat kejadian 5 tahun silam—saat Namikaze Minato memasukan puteranya sendiri ke Rumah Sakit Mental. Rumah Sakit di mana ia bekerja. Butuh waktu enam bulan untuk membuat kondisi mental Naruto menjadi lebih baik. Butuh upaya yang keras dan terus-menerus untuk meyakinkan Naruto agar dia berhenti melakukan kebiasannya untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Butuh kesabaran yang tinggi untuk mengatasi kondisi mentalnya yang tidak stabil itu. Kala itu, ia dan tim-nya selalu melakukan berbagai pengobatan dan terapi untuk menyembuhkan kondisi mental sekaligus fisik Naruto… dan itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

" _Sensei,_ menurutmu mengapa _Otou-san_ begitu menentangku untuk berhubungan dengan Sakura _-chan?_ Apa dia pikir Sakura _-chan,_ Ibunya Sakura _-chan,_ dan sanak-keluarganya yang lain akan membalas dendam padanya dengan menggunakan aku? Apakah karena alasan itu pula, dia selalu mengurungku di rumah sejak aku masih kecil? Apa dia takut bahwa dia akan kehilangan diriku, meskipun dia sendiri telah membuat Sakura _-chan_ dan Ibunya kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga untuk mereka?"

"Ya, mungkin saja karena aku tahu bahwa Minato _-san_ sangat menyayangimu. Tapi, kupikir masih ada alasan lainnya."

"Masih ada alasan lainnya? Apa itu?"

"Coba kau bicarakan baik-baik dengannya. Jika kalian berdua saling jujur terhadap satu sama lain, mungkin kalian akan saling memahami."

"Berbicara padanya? Hanya dengan bertatapan mata dengannya saja, sudah membuatku merasa tertekan. Aku tidak yakin bahwa kami bisa saling memahami. Sejak aku masih kecil sampai sekarang pun, dia selalu memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli pada Ibuku dan malah sering bertengkar dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak yakin, apakah dia mencintai Ibuku?"

"Naruto… jika Minato _-san_ tidak pernah mencintai Kushina, kau tidak mungkin terlahir ke dunia ini. Aku yakin rasa cinta dan kasih sayang itu ada walaupun hanya sedikit. Buktinya, sampai sekarang pun… mereka bisa mempertahankan pernikahan mereka, bukan?"

"Mereka bisa mempertahankan hubungan mereka hingga sekarang adalah karena aku… karena aku seperti ini. Jika aku… jika aku… tidak memiliki mental yang lemah seperti ini, apakah _sensei_ pikir… mereka akan terus bersama?"

"Naruto kau—"

"Aku benci diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku seperti ini?" sela Naruto.

Mikoto beranjak dari kursi tempat dia duduk dan memeluk Naruto. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto pelan untuk menenangkannya. "Katakan padaku, apa belakangan ini tidurmu nyenyak?!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Aku memikirkan banyak hal dan—"

"Jangan seperti ini terus! Kau bisa merusak tubuhmu sendiri~"

"Aku tidak peduli. Ayahku sendiri menganggapku gila dan aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berhubungan dengan Sakura _-chan._ Apa lagi yang bisa aku harapkan? Aku bahkan tidak punya cita-cita! Aku hanya boneka Ayahku, sejak dulu."

"Sudah ku bilang berulang kali untuk menyingkirkan pikiran negatif seperti itu, bukan? Pikirkanlah Ibumu yang sangat menyayangimu! Aku yakin Ibumu pasti selalu berharap agar kau bahagia, maka carilah kebahagiaan itu dan raihlah!"

"Dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Ya, itu bisa kau dapatkan dari mana saja. Kehidupan itu penuh dengan warna, kau hanya tidak pernah menyadarinya. Jika kau bisa menemukan tujuan hidupmu, kau pasti bisa mencapai kebahagiaan itu."

"Aku hanya ingin mati," gumam Naruto.

"Ah, benar juga! Sasuke akan berlibur ke Perancis selama 10 hari, kau ikutlah dengannya!" kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

' _Naruto ada banyak tempat indah di seluruh dunia. Jika kau akhirnya tahu bahwa dunia ini sangat indah, kau mungkin akan berhenti berpikir untuk mati. Naruto, semua manusia pasti akan mati pada akhirnya. Jadi, berhentilah untuk memilih jalan pintas!'_ lanjut Mikoto dalam hati.

Mikoto tidak bisa mengatakan hal tersebut secara terang-terangan karena jika mengatakan hal itu secara langsung, Naruto mungkin akan marah padanya. Banyak orang menganggap bahwa orang-orang yang bunuh diri hanyalah manusia lemah dan pengecut yang tidak memiliki iman atau agama. Mereka yang memiliki _mental illness_ dipandang sebelah mata. Ada banyak dari mereka yang mengatakan, _'Mengapa harus bunuh diri? Di dunia ini masih banyak orang yang jauh lebih menderita tapi tidak sampai bunuh diri!'_

Mikoto tahu pemikiran mereka itu salah besar. Mudah saja berbicara. Namun, orang-orang bisa berkata demikian karena mereka tidak merasakan apa yang 'mereka' rasakan. Rasa sakit itu ya rasa sakit mereka, dan tidak banyak orang yang bisa memahami rasa sakit tersebut karena mereka mungkin tidak pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Mikoto adalah seorang pro dan dia tahu persis, tidak semua orang memiliki agama, tidak semua orang mencari kenyamanan dari orang lain. Ia tahu ada banyak orang seperti Naruto yang tidak bisa menceritakan masalah pribadinya kepada orang lain. Mereka semua butuh kepercayaan. Mereka semua butuh kenyamanan. Mereka semua butuh pegangan. Mikoto sangat berpengalaman mengenai hal-hal semacam ini. Tidak semua orang bisa menyadari bahwa dirinya depresi, itulah sebabnya hanya sedikit orang yang akhirnya mendatangi psikolog untuk konsultasi. Sisanya, mereka lari pada pergaulan bebas, minuman keras, narkoba, atau mencari kenyaman di dunia malam. Tidak semua orang ingin dikasihani, itulah sebabnya mereka selalu bersikap ceria di depan orang lain. Namun Mikoto tahu, apabila orang-orang seperti itu sudah tidak memiliki pegangan… mereka akan terbang dan menghilang. Dan Uchiha Mikoto tidak ingin Naruto bernasib sama seperti beberapa pasiennya yang lain.

"Liburan selama 10 hari? Kita bahkan belum UTS dan dia ingin liburan selama 10 hari?"

"Siapa yang bilang kalau liburannya besok? Huh! Sasuke baru berencana, tentu saja dia tidak akan pergi kalau belum libur kuliah, kan?" kata Mikoto yang kemudian tertawa.

"Benar juga, mengapa aku jadi ngelantur?"

"Aku akan memberimu obat tidur agar kau bisa beristirahat. Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak cukup tidur, bukan? Sudah terlihat jelas dari wajahmu yang pucat. Kau juga kelihatan lesu sekali dan memiliki kantung mata."

" _Hm. Arigatou, sensei~"_

"…tapi ingat, aku tidak akan memberimu banyak. Jadi, jangan memintanya terus-menerus! Kau mengerti?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Mikoto pun melepaskan pelukan hangatnya dari Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang izinkan aku untuk memeriksa kondisi kesehatanmu!" kata Mikoto yang hanya dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Silakan, berbaring di sana!" ujar Mikoto setelah mengambil peralatan kedokterannya.

Naruto menurut dan lekas berjalan menuju kasur tinggi yang ditunjuk Mikoto. Setelah Naruto berbaring, Mikoto pun lekas mengukur tensi darah Naruto, memeriksa denyut jantungnya dengan stetoskop, dan prosedur medis dasar lainnya.

' _Tensi darahnya 80/60, rendah sekali. Dan sepertinya berat badannya juga turun lagi,'_ pikir Mikoto dalam hati.

"Naruto, aku ingin kau mengukur berat badanmu sekarang."

" _Ha'i~'_ kata Naruto menurut. Ia pun lekas turun dari tempat tidur dan mendekati alat ukur berat badan tersebut.

Mikoto memerhatikan dengan seksama. "Dengar Naruto, kau harus makan teratur! Berat badanmu turun 4kg."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Aku akan memberimu cokelat dan permen."

"Eh? _Sensei_ pikir, aku anak kecil?"

"Bukan itu! Kandungan gula dalam permen dan cokelat bisa mengurangi stres dan perasaan sedih. Aku sudah pernah menyarankan hal yang sama pada pasienku yang lain, dan ada sebagian yang berhasil. Kau juga cobalah, ya?" kata Mikoto sebelum berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, membuka laci meja tersebut untuk mengambil satu kantung permen dan sekotak cokelat, lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

" _Arigatou,"_ Naruto menerima permen dan cokelat tersebut dari tangan Mikoto. _"Ne, sensei!"_

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku menginap di sini selama beberapa hari?"

"Tentu. Aku dengan senang hati menerimamu. Aku juga akan memasak menu spesial untuk makan malam nanti."

"Aku akan membantumu, _sensei."_

"Ah, tidak… tidak! Kau istirahat saja! Ini perintah dokter!" tegas Mikoto, yang kemudian meraih tangan Naruto dan menariknya. "Ayo, akan kutunjukkan kamarmu!"

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan puteraku?" tanya Minato pada asistennya.

"Tuan Muda menginap di rumah Uchiha _-sensei_ ," jawab Yamato.

"Jadi dia menemui dokter psikiaternya lagi?"

"Benar, Direktur. Mungkin Tuan Muda juga tidak akan kembali ke rumah selama beberapa waktu. Tuan Muda sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa anda lah yang telah membunuh ayah Haruno Sakura."

Mendengar ucapan Yamato tersebut, Minato langsung tertawa. "Membunuh ayahnya, katamu? Aku tidak pernah membunuh ayah Haruno Sakura. Aku bukan puteraku yang punya kecendurungan untuk bunuh diri."

"Direktur, apa maksud ucapan anda barusan? Mungkinkah anda adalah…"

"Benar! Sakura adalah puteri kandungku dengan Mebuki."

"A-apa? Jadi selama ini… alasan anda menjauhkan Haruno Sakura dengan Tuan Muda bukan karena anda telah membunuh Haruno Kizashi?"

"Aku mempunyai beberapa alasan. Memang benar, alasan yang pertama… aku takut bahwa keluarga Kizashi akan membalas dendam padaku dengan memanfaatkan puteraku. Alasan kedua, mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama… karena hubungan sedarah itu dilarang. Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan putera-puteriku jatuh cinta pada satu sama lain. Sayangnya, aku terlambat. Ya, aku telah gagal untuk mencegah pertemuan mereka. "

"Apakah Nyonya Kushina dan Tuan Muda sudah tahu?"

"Kushina sudah lama curiga padaku, tapi aku belum memberitahu Naruto soal ini."

"Direktur, anda harus memberitahu Tuan Muda!"

"Tentu saja aku akan memberitahunya tapi tidak sekarang. Jika kuberitahukan sekarang, dia mungkin akan mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri lagi. Aku akan memberitahunya setelah kondisi mentalnya stabil."

' _Aku benar-benar kasihan pada Tuan Muda,'_ gumam Yamato dalam hati.

oOOo

.

.

' _Tok! Tok!'_

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Sakura pun beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamarnya sebelum membukanya.

"Mebuki _-san_ memintaku untuk mengantar ini. Sakura kumohon, kali ini kau harus makan. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Lagipula, obatmu harus diminum sesudah makan, kan?"

"Aku tidak lapar," kata Sakura pelan.

"Jangan begitu! Kalau kau tidak mau makan, kapan kau akan sembuh Sakura?"

Sakura menghiraukan perkataan Ino dan malah kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Tolong Sakura, berhenti membuat kami semua khawatir! Tolong jangan keras kepala, Mebuki _-san_ terus menangis karena mencemaskanmu."

"Aku ini sangat menyedihkan. Aku melepasnya meskipun aku tak ingin. Naruto bilang, aku adalah gadis kuat. Tapi dia salah besar, aku tidak setegar itu."

"…tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Naruto _-kun,_ kau memang gadis yang kuat Sakura. Aku bisa melihatnya… dia itu lebih lemah darimu. Aku yakin pasti ada banyak hal yang terjadi di masa lalu, hingga membuatnya memiliki mental yang lemah seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Yah, Shikamaru pernah bercerita tentangnya."

"Apa yang dia ceritakan?"

"Dia bilang di pergelangan tangan Naruto _-kun_ ada banyak bekas luka sayatan. Bukan hanya itu, ternyata dia pernah dirawat di Rumah Sakit milik Ayahku selama kurang lebih enam bulan."

"Rumah Sakit milik Inoichi _-san?_ Bukankah Rumah Sakit itu adalah rumah sakit mental?"

"Benar, dia pernah dirawat di sana lima tahun yang lalu."

Seketika itu pula, Sakura langsung teringat dengan secarik kertas yang pernah ditemukannya terikat pada sebuah balon. Secarik kertas dari seseorang yang berinisial _N. A. N_ , dan itu bukan hanya sekali melainkan dua kali.

"Ayahnya tega sekali! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu pada puteranya sendiri? Ayah macam apa yang memasukkan anak kandungnya sendiri ke dalam rumah sakit mental?"

"Kau salah paham Sakura! Namikaze _-san_ melakukan itu justru karena dia sangat menyayangi Naruto _-kun._ Dia melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Jika dia tidak pernah melakukan itu, Naruto _-kun_ mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini."

"…tapi tetap saja itu keterlaluan namanya. Bagaimana kalau Naruto malah menjadi gila karena setiap hari harus bertemu dengan pasien-pasien sakit jiwa itu?"

"Sakura… Ayahku, para dokter, para perawat, dan para staff di sana adalah orang-orang profesional. Memang benar banyak pasien yang tidak bisa mereka sembuhkan, tapi ada banyak juga dari mereka yang sembuh dari penyakit mental mereka, Sakura!"

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Naruto terlihat normal-normal saja di mataku."

"Kau juga akan berakhir sepertinya jika tidak mau makan, kau dengar! Sakura… penyakit mental itu sama berbahanya dengan kanker. Itu bisa merusak tubuhmu, bahkan bisa membuat nyawamu melayang. Jadi tolong cepatlah pulih dari rasa stres ini, jangan sampai depresi, frustasi, lalu bunuh diri!"

"Baiklah, aku akan makan."

Ino tersenyum lega mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Akhirnya… apa perlu aku suapi?"

"Tidak perlu," kata Sakura yang mulai menyantap makanannya.

Ino benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Sakura stress apalagi jika sampai depresi. Sakura adalah saudaranya dan ia tahu seberapa berbahayanya penyakit mental itu.

Depresi itu gejala medis. Depresi itu penyakit. Depresi itu konstan, menggerogoti otak penderitanya. Tidak akan berpengaruh meskipun mereka hidup berkecukupan, memiliki banyak teman dan keluarga yang menyayangi mereka. Entah mereka adalah orang terkenal, memiliki jabatan yang tinggi, entah mereka seorang yang pintar, cerdas, atau genius, entah mereka memiliki paras yang tampan atau cantik, semua terlihat sama bagi penderita depresi. Mengapa? Sebab otak mereka sudah tidak berfungsi dengan normal. Ada bagian dalam otak mereka yang secara konstan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak pantas untuk hidup ataupun dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Ino tahu bahwa logika orang-orang yang bermental sehat semuanya pasti sama. _Mereka kaya, populer, mempunyai banyak teman, jadi otomatis mereka pasti bahagia._ Wajar jika orang-orang normal menganggap bahwa penderita depresi itu seorang pecundang. Namun mereka semua hanya tidak mengerti. Orang-orang itu tidak mengerti karena mereka memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa paham dengan keadaan penderita _mental illness_ tersebut.

Ino juga tahu bahwa memang benar, mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan bisa meredakan _mental illness_ dan hal itu juga sudah terbukti, tetapi ketika ia mencoba merenungkan kembali… apabila orang yang terkena penyakit berat seperti kanker tidak pergi ke rumah sakit, tidak meminta bantuan, hanya berdoa setiap hari, apakah akan sembuh? Jika sebuah penyakit tidak cepat didiagnosa, tentu risikonya adalah kematian. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada _mental illness_. Lalu apa bedanya dengan _mental health?_ Ino paham bahwa menjadi orang yang mengidap _mental illness_ itu susah. Contohnya; salah satu gejala _mental illness_ adalah _moodswing._ Mereka bisa tiba-tiba beralih dari senang ke sedih dalam hitungan detik. Lalu reaksi orang-orang?

" _Kok tiba-tiba galau sih? Dasar aneh!"_

" _Lebay banget dia, masalah sepele kok galau?"_

" _Kau kesurupan, ya?"_

Ino menghela nafas. Itulah reaksi yang biasa ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang kepada _mereka_. Itulah reaksi yang kalian dapatkan jika menjadi pengidap _mental illness_. Alhasil _mereka_ semakin malu dan takut untuk terbuka. Sekalinya mereka terbuka, biasanya semua sudah terlambat. Lantas, salah siapakah itu? Tidakkah orang-orang itu sadar bahwa _statement_ mereka itu hanya akan membuat _progress_ yang dilakukan untuk membuat orang-orang lebih sadar akan isu kesehatan mental, jadi kembali lagi ke nol?

 _Mental illness_ itu bisa menyerang siapa saja, bahkan mungkin orang terdekat kita. Namun _statement-statement_ tak bertanggungjawab yang orang-orang buat akan semakin membungkam _mereka_. Dan kalian mungkin baru sadar setelah semuanya terlambat. Ino hanya berharap semoga penyakit mental tersebut tidak sampai menyerang Sakura juga.

' _ **And if you happen to have depression, anxiety disorder, or any other mental illness… there are a lot of people who love you. So please, reach out and be open about it. Stay strong. Love yourself.'**_

"Kau tahu Sakura, _Otou-san_ membelikanku paket liburan mewah ke Perancis."

"Paket liburan mewah? Apa itu?"

"Jadi, kita bisa bersenang-senang selama 10 hari. Kita bukan cuma akan mengunjungi banyak tempat wisata tetapi kita juga akan mendapatkan banyak pengetahuan dari _tour guide-_ nya. Kita juga bisa naik kapal pesiar, menginap di hotel mewah, makan-makan di tempat-tempat yang paling direkomendasikan para _tourist,_ dan masih banyak lagi. Ah, ada satu hal yang paling penting! Kita tidak perlu fasih berbahasa Inggris karena _tour guide-_ nya juga orang Jepang sama seperti kita, dan dia sangat fasih berbahasa Perancis."

"Aku ikut senang, Ino. Kau beruntung sekali memiliki ayah sebaik Inoichi _-san~"_

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita ini akan pergi berdua Sakura! Berdua!" seru Ino.

"Eh? Berdua? Maksudmu, kau dan aku?"

"Tentu saja, namanya juga paket liburan, kan? Tiket itu bukan untuk satu orang!"

" _Ano…_ mengapa kau tidak pergi dengan orangtuamu saja, Ino?"

"Ya ampun, apa kau sudah mulai pikun? Ayah dan Ibuku kan sudah mencoba paket liburan tersebut beberapa waktu yang lalu!"

"Ah, benar juga! Lalu, mengapa kau tidak mengajak kekasihmu saja? Mengapa harus aku?"

"Itu karena paket itu _Otou-san_ berikan untuk kita berdua, bukan untuk orang lain! Bagus untukmu juga, bukan? Mungkin dengan pergi ke sana _stress_ -mu bisa hilang. Dan yang paling penting, kita akan membuat kenangan berharga selama di sana."

"Apa Ibuku boleh ikut?"

" _Gomen Sakura,_ tiket itu hanya untuk dua orang."

"Oh, benar juga. Harganya juga pasti sangat mahal, bukan? Kalau begitu aku ingin berterimakasih pada Ayahmu?"

"Jadi kau mau ikut?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, aku mau. Terima kasih banyak, Ino!"

"Sama-sama. Nah, sekarang lanjutkan makannya lalu minum obat. Mebuki _-san_ membuatkan bubur itu khusus untukmu."

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai makan lagi. Ino pun kembali tersenyum.

.

.

"Sasuke, boleh _Okaa-san_ masuk?" tanya Mikoto.

"Masuk saja _Okaa-san_ , pintunya tidak aku kunci."

Mikoto pun membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan mendapati puteranya itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu?"

"Benar," kata Sasuke masih fokus dengan _laptop-_ nya.

"Lanjutkan itu nanti, makan malam sudah siap. Hari ini Kakakmu tidak bisa pulang, begitu juga dengan Ayahmu."

"Jadi kita hanya akan makan malam berdua lagi?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah beralih dari layar _laptop_ dan menatap Ibunya.

"Tidak. Hari ini kita akan makan bertiga karena Naruto _-kun_ akan menginap."

"Naruto akan menginap?"

"Ya, katanya dia ingin menenangkan diri selama beberapa hari ini. Oh ya, soal paket liburan itu… kau sudah ada rencana akan mengajak siapa?"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak _Nii-san,_ tapi dia bilang dia sangat sibuk. Jadi mungkin aku akan pergi sendiri saja~"

"Kau tidak mengajak pacarmu?"

"Aku sudah putus dengan Ino, jadi—"

"Mengapa kalian putus?" sela Mikoto.

"Yah, kami bertengkar dan aku keceplosan mengatakan kalimat terlarang itu."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak ingin putus dengannya?"

"Ya, tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya."

"Dasar orang yang tidak jujur. Yah, kuharap kalian bisa baikan lagi."

" _Arigatou, Okaa-san."_

"Ah, soal paket liburan itu! Kau ajak Naruto _-kun_ saja!"

"Mengapa harus dia?"

"Dia mulai berkata ingin mati lagi," jawab Mikoto sambil tertunduk sedih. "Aku sudah beberapa kali kehilangan pasienku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan pasienku lagi. Apalagi, Naruto _-kun_ itu adalah sahabatmu Sasuke. Dia sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

"Aku mengerti, _Okaa-san._ Aku akan mengajaknya. Jika dia tidak mau akan aku paksa."

"Aku sudah menyampaikan itu padanya dan dia sudah setuju."

" _Hountou?"_

Mikoto mengangguk. "Nanti kalian juga akan bertemu dengan _tourist_ lainnya, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan! Buatlah kenangan berharga bersama mereka, ya?"

"…tapi _Okaa-san,_ kalau _tourist_ lainnya itu sudah pada tua, mana bisa kami melakukan itu kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke tersebut, Mikoto pun tertawa. "Mungkin memang bakalan ada pasangan suami-isteri yang sudah pada tua, tapi mungkin juga banyak pasangan pengantin baru, pasangan ayah-anak atau ibu-anak, bahkan adik-kakak, dan _Okaa-san_ yakin kok, pasti ada orang-orang seumuran kalian juga."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka semua berpasangan—maksudku pria-wanita— sedangkan aku dan Naruto satu-satunya pasangan pria-pria?"

"Kalau nantinya seperti itu, ya mau bagaimana lagi? Bilang saja kalau kalian Kakak-Adik, gampang kan?"

Sasuke pun menghela nafas. "Aku harap akan ada banyak wanita muda diantara mereka, jadi aku bisa mendekati salah satu diantara mereka. Atau aku deketin saja _tour-gide_ nya, ya? Siapa tahu hoki… kebagian _tour guide_ wanita cantik gitu. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar!"

"Hentikan khayalan tingkat tinggimu itu, Sasuke! Ayo kita makan!" ajak Mikoto.

" _Hai!"_ kata Sasuke menyusul Ibunya.

.

Naruto tersenyum pada Mikoto dan Sasuke begitu mereka berdua duduk di hadapannya. Mikoto sendiri membalas senyuman Naruto, sementara Sasuke langsung mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri dan mulai memilih-milih lauk.

Mikoto mengambilkan nasi untuk Naruto dan mempersilakannya untuk memilih lauk yang disukainya. Ia kemudian mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu mengambil beberapa lauk.

Ketiganya mengucapkan _'Itadaakimasu'_ sebelum mereka mulai melahap makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

" _Ne, Naruto?"_ tanya Sasuke setelah selesai makan dan memastikan bahwa Ibunya sudah pergi ke dapur untuk membersihkan peralatan makan.

"Hem?"

"Begini nanti saat liburan, kita tukeran kamar sama cewek saja yuk!"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Yah, maksudku… kalau ada pasangan cewek-cewek, kau tidurnya sama salah satu dari mereka saja dan aku juga sama."

"Meskipun kita berdua tidak kenal dengan mereka?"

"Ya, soalnya aku tidak mau dikira pasangan _gay_ oleh orang-orang Perancis."

"Kalau mereka tidak mau?"

"Ya, pasti mereka mau lah. Siapa coba yang akan nolak, sekamar sama Uchiha Sasuke? Kau juga punya wajah yang tampan, jadi tenang saja. Aku yakin mereka pasti mau sekamar sama kita."

"Kalau cewek-cewek itu sudah tante-tante bagaimana?"

"Ya, ga apa-apa. Aku bisa porotin uangnya."

"Nah, kalau mereka sudah punya suami dan suami mereka itu melaporkan kita ke kantor polisi karena kita tidur dengan isteri mereka, bagaimana?"

"Tenang. Kita kan akan pergi ke Perancis, bro. Ayahmu juga pasti tidak akan sampai mengirimkan mata-matanya untuk mengawasimu, percayalah padaku!"

"Kau selalu percaya diri, Sasuke!"

"Tentu saja. Itulah kelebihanku."

"Dasar sok keren! Tukang pamer!"

"Ngajak ribut, ya?" tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

" _Iie."_

Sasuke kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. "Nanti di sana jangan _moodswing_ , ya? Pokoknya kita harus bersenang-senang! Dan siapa tahu, kita berdua bisa bertemu dengan cinta sejati kita di sana."

" _Hm. Arigatou, Sasuke!"_

"Dan ini rahasia, jangan ceritakan pada _Okaa-san!"_ bisik Sasuke dekat dengan telinga Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan _'melakukan itu'_ jika misalnya aku bertemu dengan cewek cantik di sana."

"Astaga, kau sudah gila!" komentar Naruto.

"Saat itu kita berada di Eropa, bro. Hal-hal seperti itu sudah biasa di sana. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan norma yang diterapkan di Negara tercinta kita ini."

"Jadi itu tujuanmu sebenarnya? Ah, dasar!" kata Naruto pula, Sasuke sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

oOOo

.

.

Sara Akazawa tersenyum senang. Ini pertama kalinya sejak ia menjadi _tour guide_ di Perancis, ia hanya perlu melayani 5 pasangan alias 10 orang saja. Awalnya yang membeli paket liburan musim ini lebih dari 20 orang, tapi berhubung 12 orang lainnya adalah ibu-ibu rempong, yang kata atasannya… mereka lupa membawa _passport-_ nya sendiri dan baru tersadar ketika sampai di Bandara Haneda, mereka akhirnya tidak jadi berangkat.

"Assik. Untung saja ibu-ibu itu nggak jadi berangkat, kan repot kalau harus melayani mereka. Mending kalau aku dikasih bonus sama Manajer," gumam Sara sambil menunggu para pelanggannya turun dari Pesawat.

Sara sesekali memerhatikan jam tangannya, seharusnya sebentar lagi mereka semua sampai. Ia juga sudah membawa bendera Jepang, _id card-_ nya, dan juga sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor paket liburan yang mereka beli.

Sara kembali memerhatikan sekitar Bandara. Tiba-tiba enam orang Jepang berjalan menghampirinya.

" _Sumimasen,_ apakah anda _tour guide_ kami?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tengah mendorong dua koper, di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita muda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

"Benar, selamat datang di Perancis! Silakan kalian semua duduk di sana dulu," kata Sara mempersilakan mereka duduk.

"Apakah yang lainnya masih belum datang?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tengah digandeng oleh seorang gadis. Pemuda itu sebenarnya lumayan tampan, sayang wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Ah iya, maaf. 12 orang membatalkan keberangkatan mereka, tapi masih ada 4 orang lagi yang harus kita tunggu.

"Dasar menyebalkan, ini kan sudah waktunya! Sampai kapan kami harus menunggu?" omel seorang wanita berpenampilan modis, umur 30 tahunan yang tengah duduk di samping seorang pria paruh baya.

"Sabar, sayang! Mungkin mereka terjebak dibagian perizinan karena membawa barang-barang tak senonoh atau senjata? Atau mungkin mereka sedang pergi ke toilet?"

"Benar, mohon tunggu setengah jam lagi ya?" kata Sara ramah. Lalu diam-diam diperhatikannya keenam orang itu satu persatu.

' _Sebagai seorang tour guide, aku sudah sering menghadapi bermacam-macam orang. Pemuda yang pertama menyapaku tadi sepertinya adalah Adik dari wanita muda di sampingnya, soalnya wajah mereka mirip.'_

' _Pemuda tampan yang tengah digandeng oleh gadis itu, sepertinya mereka adalah pasangan kekasih atau pasangan pengantin baru. Yah, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu mengidap suatu penyakit tertentu, soalnya wajahnya pucat. Gadis itu pasti yang memaksanya untuk berlibur ke sini. Mungkin mereka ingin membuat kenangan indah bersama-sama?'_

' _Dan wanita modis tak sabaran ini, dengan pria di sampingnya sepertinya mereka pasangan selingkuh. Pria itu keliatannya lebih tua 15 sampai 20 tahunan dari wanita ini. Kasihan sekali isteri pria ini.'_

Lalu, dua puluh menit kemudian datanglah dua gadis yang menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Ano, sumimasen!_ Maaf, membuat kalian semua menunggu! Kami tadi ke toilet dulu. Dia terkena _jet-lag_ dan abis muntah-muntah di toilet," kata seorang gadis kepada mereka.

"Tutup mulutmu, _pig!_ Kau sendiri juga lama di toilet karena sembelit, kan?" kata Sakura sewot.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang pertama kali menyapa Sara tadi langsung berdiri dari kursi tunggu dan ekspresinya tampak kaget sekaligus senang.

"Sakura! Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu di sini!" kata pemuda tersebut menghampiri Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Gaara _-chan!_ Ah, aku kangen sekali padamu! Kau ke sini bersama siapa?"

"Aku datang bersama _Nee-san!"_ jawab Gaara dan wanita muda yang dipanggil _Nee-san_ itu pun mendekati mereka.

"Sakura _-chan,_ apa kabarmu? Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya?"

"Temari _-Nee!"_ teriak Sakura yang langsung memeluk Kakak Gaara tersebut.

"Ayah kami akhirnya menceraikan Ibu tiri kami. Akhirnya dia percaya bahwa wanita itu sering menyiksa kami, terutama Gaara sejak dia menikah dengan Ayah kami. Jadi untuk merayakannya, aku mengajak Gaara berlibur ke sini. Gaara baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit dua hari yang lalu setelah hampir dibunuh oleh wanita jalang itu," cerita Temari dengan berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Sakura.

Ayahnya Gaara memang menikah lagi sejak Gaara berumur 6 tahun karena isteri pertamanya—Karura— meninggal setelah melahirkan Gaara. Awalnya Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang penderitaan Gaara. Gaara bahkan selalu mengenakan sarung tangan di setiap musim, dan belakangan Sakura akhirnya tahu bahwa Gaara sering dianiaya oleh ibu tirinya. Di kedua telapak tangan Gaara penuh dengan bekas luka, makanya Gaara sering menutupi hal tersebut dengan sarung tangan. Gaara juga punya banyak bekas luka dipunggungnya. Kedua Kakaknya—Temari dan Kankurou— juga sering disiksa oleh wanita itu, tapi tidak sesering Gaara karena mereka berdua lebih suka menginap di rumah Kakek dan Nenek mereka.

"Kankurou _-Nii_ tidak ikut?"

"Sebenarnya dia ingin ikut, tapi berhubung paket liburannya hanya untuk dua orang… cuma aku yang disuruh menemani Gaara. Tapi _Otou-sama_ sudah membelikan tiket liburan ke London untuknya kok! Jadi dia tidak iri pada kami."

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Oh iya perkenalkan, ini saudara sepupuku, Yamanaka Ino!" kata Sakura memperkenalkan Ino pada Temari dan Gaara.

"Nah, jadi kemana dua orang lagi? Mengapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya wanita modis tadi pada Sara.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar!" kata Sara lagi.

Lalu, sekitar dua jam kemudian dua orang terakhir yang mereka tunggu pun datang.

"Kau sih, ngapain bawa barang begituan?" terdengar suara seseorang protes dari kejauhan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku membeli 'itu' untuk pacarku!" kata seorang lagi mencoba membela diri.

"Bukannya kau sudah putus dengan pacarmu? Lalu untuk apa barang-barang itu kau bawa? Huh! Mereka sampai harus menghubungi kedutaan besar Negara kita untuk memastikan bahwa kau bukan orang cabul. Tidakkah kau sadar atas apa yang kau lakukan? Mereka semua mungkin akan marah pada kita karena terlalu lama menunggu!"

"Aku kan tidak bermaksud begitu. Mana aku tahu, kalau proses pemeriksaanku akan memakan waktu yang lama hingga kita melewati jadwal."

" _Teme!_ Apa yang harus ku jelaskan pada mereka semua, coba? Mana Bahasa Inggris mu itu payah lagi. Kalau aku tidak membantu menjelaskan, kau pasti sudah di tahan di kantor polisi!"

"Omong-omong aku penasaran, apa yang kau katakan pada petugas itu?"

"Kubilang itu punyamu. Kukatakan padanya, kalau kau memang memiliki kebiasaan suka memakai barang seperti itu."

"Eh? Jadi kau bilang padanya kalau aku suka memakai pakaian dalam cewek! Kau mempermalukanku, dasar sialan!" katanya keceplosan.

"Hush! Yang memperlakukan dirimu sendiri itu kau? Kau tidak sadar kalau kau baru mengatakannya dengan suara keras?"

"Ah, masa bodo! Tidak ada yang mengerti Bahasa Jepang ini!"

"Mereka sepertinya orang Jepang. Dasar Sasuke, _baka!"_ kata Naruto sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang tengah duduk di kursi tunggu Bandara.

Saat itu juga wajah Uchiha Sasuke langsung memerah seperti tomat kesukaannya.

Sara memerhatikan dua orang pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menunggu tersebut.

" _Sumimasen,_ apa kau _tour guide_ kami?" tanya Naruto padanya.

"Ah, benar. Kami sudah lama menunggu kalian," kata Sara.

' _Mereka pasti pasangan gay. Dan yang satunya adalah orang mesum,'_ pikir Sara dalam hati.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri semua orang dan langsung membungkuk sopan. "Mohon maaf karena sudah membuat kalian semua menunggu lama. Sahabatku itu habis membuat masalah."

Setelah berkata demikian, Naruto kembali berdiri tegak dan langsung melepas topi rajutan dan _sun glasses_ yang dikenakannya. Saat itu juga tatapannya terpaku pada salah seorang gadis diantara mereka. Naruto hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri mengingat ia baru saja melepas _sun glasses-_ nya yang berwana gelap itu.

"Sa… Sakura _-chan!"_ katanya nampak terkejut.

Sakura sendiri lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Naruto lagi setelah perpisahan menyakitkan itu.

"Na.. Na-ru-to? A-apa ini benar-benar kau? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?"

Sementara itu, Yamanaka Ino langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan tersenyum miris. "Sasuke _-kun?"_

"I-ino?" kata Sasuke nampak begitu kaget melihat mantan kekasihnya ada di sini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepukan tangan, meminta perhatian.

"Baiklah, mari kita tunda dulu reuni mengharukan kalian karena kita harus segera berangkat! Dari sini kita akan pergi ke restoran terlebih dahulu karena ini sudah hampir jam makan malam. Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita semua berkenalan terlebih dahulu!"

Semua orang pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Sara.

"Aku adalah _tour guide_ kalian. Namaku Akazawa Sara dan umurku 23 tahun. Salam kenal semuanya!"

"Salam kenal juga, Akazawa _-san_. Ternyata kita seumuran, ya? Namaku Sabaku Temari dan ini adalah Adikku, Sabaku Gaara."

"Salam kenal, Akazawa _-san!"_ sambung Gaara.

"Namaku Shion dan ini suamiku Asuka Shin. Kami baru menikah satu minggu yang lalu."

"Oh, ternyata memang pasangan pengantin baru seperti dugaanku. Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian, ya!" kata Sara sambil tersenyum.

" _Arigatou,"_ sambung Shin.

"Namaku Yatsuhara Mayu. Dan beliau adalah atasanku, Fujiwara Takeru _-sama."_

" _Sumimasen,_ kok liburannya hanya berdua? Tidak bersama staff lainnya?" tanya Ino setengah menyindir.

"Ya, soalnya Mayu ini calon isteri baru ku~" jawab pria bernama Takeru tersebut.

' _Heh~ benar, kan? Wanita modis ini kekasih gelapnya?'_

"Oh, begitu. Perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino dan ini saudara sepupuku Haruno Sakura."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke dan dia sahabatku, Naruto Allen Namikaze."

"Eruen?" tanya Gaara terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa? Kau kenal dengannya?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja Sakura pernah cerita kalau dia punya seseorang yang istimewa saat dia masih tinggal di Cambridge dan namanya adalah Eruen. Jadi begitu, ya? Pantas saja Sakura terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya! Benar-benar reuni yang mengharukan."

"Maaf, tapi pelafalan yang benar itu 'Eiel-Len' bukan Eruen…" Naruto membenarkan.

' _Siapa orang ini? Kelihatannya dia dekat sekali dengan Sakura-chan?'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

" _Gomen._ Jadi dibacanya Eiel-Len, ya? Oke, akan aku ingat!"

"Panggil Naruto saja," sahut Naruto.

"Menurutku lebih bagus panggil Allen saja, mengingat saat ini kita sedang berada di Perancis," kata Sara sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidak keberatan kupanggil begitu, kan?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

' _Apa-apaan wanita ini? Beraninya SKSD dengan Naruto padahal kan baru pertama kali bertemu. Dasar, pemandu wisata tak sopan!_ ' pikir Sakura gondok.

"Tentu saja tidak, Akazawa _-san."_

"Panggil saja aku Sara _-san!_ Oh ya, kalau kau mau _tour_ malam~ tambahannya _30 Euro."_

"Eh? Ada _tour_ malam juga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi _no sex_ and _sara_ lho~" kata Sara pula.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam _tour_ denganku ya?" kata Sasuke pula.

"Aku juga ikut!" tegas Ino terlihat cemburu.

"Dengan senang hati, Yamanaka _-san,_ Uchiha _-san!"_

"Eh? Mengapa kau memangil nama belakang kami tetapi dia kau panggil Allen?" kata Sasuke memanas-manasi. "Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya, Akazawa _-san?"_

"Mm… kalau kubilang 'ya' memang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mungkinkah kau cemburu?"

"Mengapa aku harus cemburu?" tanya Sasuke.

"…karena Allen adalah kekasihmu, bukan?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Kami berdua _straight,_ kok!"

" _Yokatta~"_ gumam Sara sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" kata Sakura mengerutkan kening. _'Jadi Kakak ini benar-benar suka pada Naruto?'_

"Nah, _minna-san!_ Ayo kita berangkat! Bis-nya sudah menunggu!" kata Sara pula dan semua orang pun mulai mengikuti Sara dari belakang.

Mereka semua memasukan barang-barang masing-masing ke garasi sebelum menaiki bus wisata mereka. Setelah mereka semua duduk di kursi yang mereka inginkan, Sara pun mulai berdiri dan menyapa semuanya.

"Selamat sore! Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas liburan kalian kali ini. Aku adalah pemandu wisata terbaik di sini," kata Sara yang kemudian membagikan buku panduan wisata pada setiap pasangan.

Shin mulai membuka, melihat-lihat, dan membaca buku tersebut, begitupun beberapa orang lainnya. Ino malah mengajak Sakura _selfie._ Sementara Shion mengeluarkan _handy-cam_ nya dan mulai merekam pemandangan kota yang sedang mereka lewati.

"Aku senang kita memiliki suasana seperti keluarga. Pasangan serasi ada di sini," kata Sara sambil menunjuk Mayu dan Tuan Takeru.

"Dan pasangan muda yang serasi juga ada di sini," kini Sara menunjuk Shin dan Shion.

"Ada juga pasangan kakak-beradik Sabaku dan pasangan muda-mudi yang sepertinya sangat dekat," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Temari-Gaara, Ino-Sakura, dan Naruto-Sasuke yang omong-omong—hanya mereka berdua yang tidak duduk bersama— Naruto duduk di barisan kursi tengah sebelah kanan, tepat di belakang Mayu dan Tuan Takeru, sekaligus disebrang pasangan Shin dan Shion. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di barisan kursi sebelah kiri, tepat di kursi paling belakang.

"Jadwal yang telah kalian pilih adalah bagian dari Paket Premium Kelas Tinggi Perancis. Kita tidak hanya mengunjungi atraksi dan obyek-obyek wisata terkenal di Perancis, tapi kita juga akan tinggal di sana dan mempelajari budayanya. Apa kalian pernah ke Perancis sebelumnya? Yang pernah silakan angkat tangan kalian!"

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sebagian besar dari mereka nampak acuh tak acuh, Tuan Takeru dan Mayu bahkan malah tertidur. Mungkin mereka berdua lelah.

' _Tolong jawab. Aku tidak tahan menghadapi ini,'_ pikir Sara dalam hati.

"Tadi kalian semua telah mendarat di _Bandara Charles de Gaulle._ Nama itu diambil dari pemimpin yang paling dihormati. Presiden Charles de Gaulle dari Perancis. Perancis hidup di bawah Pemerintahan Kolonial Jerman selama empat tahun selama Perang Dunia ke-II. Sebagai pemerintah sementara…"

"Kapan kita pergi ke Menara Eiffel?" bisik Temari pada Gaara.

"Dia melacak orang-orang yang terkait dengan Nazi—"

Gaara mengangkat tangan, memotong penjelasan _tour guide-_ nya. "Permisi, kapan kita akan pergi ke menara Eiffel?"

"Kita sudah ketinggalan jadwal hari ini, jadi kita akan pergi ke sana setelah makan malam."

"Kita pergi setelah makan malam," bisik Gaara pada Temari.

Mayu yang rupanya tidak benar-benar tidur, lekas membangunkan Tuan Takeru dan langsung berbisik di telinganya tentang kekesalannya pada Ino-Sakura dan Sasuke-Naruto yang menyebabkan jadwal mereka hari ini kacau.

"Jika anda melihat ke depan anda bisa melihat _Arc de Triomphe_. Apa anda melihatnya?" tanya Sara pada semua orang.

Semua orang pun melihat ke depan dan ekspresi mereka nampak terkagum-kagum dan antusias karena ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat monumen bersejarah tersebut secara langsung dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Kalian pernah melihatnya di buku, kan?" tanya Sara pula.

"Ada tiga lengkungan di Paris. Lengkungan pertama adalah _Arc de Triomphe du Carrousel_ dekat _Louvre._ Lengkungan ketiga adalah _Grande Arche de la Defense_. Dan yang sedang kita lihat ini adalah lengkungan kedua. Ketika Jerman melewati Paris, Hitler melewati lengkungan itu dan dia…"

"Kita tidak turun?" tanya Mayu pada Tuan Takeru.

"Bukankah kita akan turun?" tanya Tuan Takeru pada Sara sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, kita seharusnya turun untuk melihat acara tersebut dan berfoto, tapi sudah terlambat. Jadi kita akan melihatnya di hari terakhir…"

Semua orang pun langsung menatap Sasuke dengan _deathglare,_ kecuali Naruto yang hanya menghela nafas panjang karena merasa tidak enak dengan mereka semua.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak enak di tatap begitu oleh semua orang kecuali Naruto pun, bukannya meminta maaf malah pura-pura tak mendengar dan menghadap ke samping jendela sambil meringkuk di kursi.

Perjalanan masih berlanjut dan Sara kembali menjelaskan tentang sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Itu _Champs_ _Elysees_ yang terkenal…."

"Aku ingin pergi ke sana," komentar Ino nampak begitu antusias.

" _Champs Elysees_ adalah distrik perbelanjaan dan desainer Perancis. Dulu digunakan sebagai tempat berfoto di istana dan sampai tahun 90-an, borjuis ada di sini… jadi dulu ada daya tarik kelas tinggi di mana pakaian santai itu dilarang..."

"Apa kita akan turun dan berbelanja? Ada banyak pakaian yang ingin kubeli~" kata Shion. Shin langsung menyikut Shion karena ketidaksopanannya yang memotong penjelasan Sara.

"Kita seharusnya turun dan kalian bisa berjalan di jalanan, berbelanja, berfoto, dan melihat-lihat toko designer…"

Ino bertepuk tangan senang, Sakura tersenyum lebar, Temari bergumam _'yes',_ Shion dan Mayu bahkan sudah bersiap turun dan mengenakan tas selempang mereka. Tuan Takeru sudah mengecek isi dompetnya, Naruto dan Gaara bahkan sudah berdiri dari kursi mereka.

"Dan merasakan macaron yang lezat…"

"Macaron. Macaron. Beri aku 10 Euro," kata Temari meminta uang pada Gaara.

"Itu rencana kita, tapi kita sudah ketinggalan jadwal, jadi kita akan melakukannya pada hari terakhir."

Semua orang pun langsung menatap kesal Sasuke yang kini sedang assik _selfie._ Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunduk, ia memasukan _smartphone_ dan tongsisnya tersebut kembali ke dalam tas.

"Kalian tahu lagu _'Aux Champs Elysees',_ bukan? Kita akan kembali ke Restoran sambil mendengarkan lagu ini."

"Tolong hidupkan musiknya!" kata Sara pada supir bus dengan menggunakan Bahasa Perancis, lalu segera duduk di kursinya karena merasa pegal berdiri sejak tadi.

Supir itu pun mulai menyetel musik tersebut sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan menuju restoran.

Lagu tersebut mulai mengalun. Lagu yang ceria namun bagi Naruto lagu ini malah terdengar melankolis, entah mengapa. Ia membayangkan pergi ke sebuah bar bersama Sakura, bernyanyi dan menari. Lalu mereka berdua berciuman di sana. Namun tiba-tiba Ayahnya menangkap basah mereka dan memisahkan mereka. Lagi.

' _Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aux Champs Elysees. Seharusnya aku menikmati lagu ini, bukan malah membayangkan ingatan yang melankolis.'_

" _Nanti di sana jangan moodswing, ya? Pokoknya kita harus bersenang-senang!'_

Teringat perkataan Sasuke tersebut Naruto pun berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri. _"Gomen, Sasuke~"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n : Hai, minna-san! Bagaimana? Pertanyaan kalian kemarin sudah terjawab, bukan? Ya, benar sekali, NaruSaku itu saudara se-ayah. Mulai akhir chapter ini, setting-nya di Perancis. Semoga saya bisa menggambarkan suasannya dengan baik soalnya belum pernah ke Perancis sih, padahal pengen banget bisa pergi ke sana. See you next chapter, minna! ^^_


End file.
